


Peter's little girl

by StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover



Series: Peter's little Girl [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humour, I love this ship!, Kidnapping, Made up character, Team as Family, e.c.t, the usual fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover/pseuds/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover
Summary: Someone had the guts to drop a baby at his doorstep and suddenly, Peter is thrown into the fatherhood game. Is he suitable enough to be a dad? Because by Rocket's standards, he isn't...





	1. Chapter 1

It was expected. For some people, anyway. There were others that couldn't give a shit about it. Peter Quill is known for his womanizer methods, mercenary, thief, outlaw, skilled fighter and recently as the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He was NEVER known for a dad. He was pretty sure he had taken precautions while doing… that.

In other words, while the guardians sleep with the Milano parked in some random planet, someone had the guts to drop a few months old baby girl in their doorstep. It was Gamora who found her and brought the sleeping baby inside. Also, there was a letter attached to her. Claiming that Peter asshole Quill (yes, it was written like that) was the baby's father. Gamora was shocked, Rocket was pissed off, Drax had a smile on his face so did Groot and Peter practically peed his pants (is an expression).

"I can't take care of a baby!" Peter shouted but he was shushed by Gamora. He lowered his voice. "I can barely take care of myself. What if she's not mine?"

"Is she supposed to know how to glare at her age?" Rocket mumbled. The guardians looked at him. "What? She's glaring at me! Look!" He grinned. "She'll kill people with that glare…"

Indeed, the baby had opened her big pink eyes. And was glaring at Rocket like he was some kind of alien. Peter sighed. She did resembled to him A LOT. She had his dark blonde hair with the addition of pinkish stripes and his skin colour, probably his badass behavior. While he was lost in thought, Gamora had slipped the baby into his arms. He gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine, she's mine…" Was it him, or did the baby just smiled? "Any name suggestions?"

"I am Groot!"

"Rockie!"

"Starla!"

"Vincent!"

Peter looked at Drax. "Vincent? Seriously? She's a girl… You have a terrible taste in names…"

Drax looked down. "And you? What name do you think she should be called?"

"Don't know. Like I said, I'm NO father material-"

"I agree with him!" Rocket shouted.

"Sure you're an a-hole but I think you'll make a lovely father…" Gamora mumbled.

"Why do you say that? You of all people should agree with Rocket."

"She just fell asleep in your arms."

Peter looked at the baby, rolled his eyes and sat down. "That doesn't say anything…"

"Yeah! That doesn't say anything! It's just pure damn coincidence!"

"I am Groot."

"Not you too…"

There was an awkward silence. "So, does the letter say anything else aside from telling me I'm a dick and that I ruined the baby's mother's life?"

Gamora held to letter. "Nope, there's not even a name. But it does say her birthday and that she's allergic to nuts."

"Then we'll get rid of those."

"Shit…" Rocket swore. "Thanks a lot… errr… baby? Seriously, you need to name her."

"Meredith. Done. She has a name." Peter said. Unbeknownst to him, he was rocking the baby back and forth.

"The hell? That name is worse than Vincent!"

"That was my mother's name you son of bitch…"

Rocket's ears lowered in slight guilt. "But it fits her…"

"That's better."

"…asshole."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Maybe you should give her a second name, just in case." Drax suggested.

"I am Groot."

"Hey, that's a nice one, Groot." Rocket said.

"What did he said?"

"He suggested Lotus."

"Meredith Lotus Quill…" Gamora mumbled. "I like it."

"Now up to the big question, where will she sleep?"

OOO

So here he was a week later, the famously known Star Lord was trying to feed a baby. Who wouldn't allow it because she was so busy crying.

"Arg! Come on, Lotus. Drink your milk so you can go to sleep. So I can go to sleep…"

"Muah!"

Peter slapped his forehead. This whole week since he recognized Lotus as his daughter, has been sleepless. He was planning on sleeping a full night today, but Lotus woke him up at two in the morning. Drax was kind enough to make a temporary cradle until they bought a new one, and it was placed beside his bed. So yeah, he didn't get much sleep. He tried everything, even changing her diapers (which was super disgusting) to try and feed her. But she wouldn't allow it.

So he carried her with her head resting on her shoulder and his right hand patting her back. He walked back and forth for about twenty minutes. He sighed. "Seriously, girl. You have some lungs…"

He heard a hiccup and the crying ceased. He turned his head towards her little face to find that she was trying to snuggle in his neck. He gave her a weak smile. But if this was hard, he couldn't imagine the rest of his fatherhood.

Fatherhood.

He never thought he will be a father. Let alone a good one. In fact, he wasn't a good one, but he was a super cool dad.

Dad.

He never had a dad. He left when he was little. Probably Lotus' age. But that's not going to happen to her. He will make sure that she will have her father beside her. And scare away those teenagers that will start hitting on her when she's older.

Yeah… He'll be a cool dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being woken up at in the middle of the night...typical babies... Am I right??? :}

Five in the morning. Three hours after Lotus woke him up. And now she was crying. Again. Peter groaned. He only had her for ONE week, he couldn't imagine doing this for the rest of his life. He groaned into his pillow and slowly sat down, rubbing his face. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes.

"Quill! Shut her up…" Rocket said from another room. Boy, did that raccoon got grumpy when someone woke him up early.

"Yeah, I will…" He mumbled. Peter walked three steps across the floor and grabbed Lotus from her cradle. She immediately stopped crying, instead, giggling. "You little rascal, you cry to get attention?" She squealed. "You're going to be one hell of a troublemaker… Let's get you feed up." He walked up the stairs towards a small kitchen. He grabbed a bottle filled with milk from the fridge and gave it to her. For some reason, she didn't like warm milk.

"Enjoying fatherhood?"

Peter turned his head towards Gamora, who had just walked in.

"Well…"

She walked closer to him. "It's obvious that you have a soft spot for Lotus. She has you around her finger."

"Not true."

"You will always be that liar I meet the first day." She smiled as she grabbed a cup and fill it with juice. "You should do something about those bag under your eyes, though."

"Get some sleep? She doesn't want me to sleep, apparently." Peter said. "Every time she cries at night is to play with her or to just hold her. Last night it was a gas."

Gamora chuckled. "You should consider getting her a toy."

"A toy?"

"She's a child, Quill. Children get bored easily." Gamora washed the cup and place it back in place. "You could ask Drax what kind of toy he recommends. He had a daughter too, you know."

OOO

"Hey, Drax!" Peter called while entering the room with baby Lotus in his arms. The man was polishing his knives. Again. That guy needed a hobby or something. "I need your help."

Drax looked up from his knives. "You should do something about those bags."

"No kidding…" Peter rolled his eyes. "I need you to help me."

"How?"

"You had a daughter, right?"

Drax nodded sadly.

"You see, Lotus here just keeps waking me up in some ungodly hours of the morning to play and Gamora suggested I should get her a toy because she gets bored. Any suggestions?"

Drax seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Considering her young age, you could buy her something soft. Like a stuffed animal."

"A stuffed animal?"

"Yes. I once bought a stuffed raccoon for my daughter." Drax smiled. "Don't tell Rocket I said that."

"No promises there, big guy." Peter teased. "Thanks, anyway."

OOO

They made a quick stop at Xandar, which they haven't been two weeks before Lotus' arrival to the ship. Rocket and Groot went to the gear shops, Drax went somewhere else, Gamora went grocery shopping and Peter… went baby shopping.

He has NEVER been to a baby shop. He'll say it looked creepy with all those toys around… looking at him with those bottoms eyes. Great. Now he'll have nightmares with those toys. _Note to yourself: make sure Lotus doesn't pick one of those…_ Peter thought as he walked further to the store. He held Lotus in his right hand while he held a small list in the other. Drax (again) was kind enough to make him a list of some necessities the baby needed. He grabbed a shopping cart and put Lotus in the baby seat. He grabbed the handle with his right hand.

"Let's see: Clothes, diapers… yuck! A new crib." He looked at the baby in front of him, who was watching his every move. "You can't keep sleeping in that cradle, you know." He kept on reading mostly to himself. "… baby food, bottles, sucker, and a toy so you can stop waking me up in some unholy hours of the-"

Peter bumped into someone. That someone was Nova Prime. She looked at him while she picked a bag of diapers from the floor. "Mr. Quill? What are you-" She cut herself off when she saw Lotus snuggling against her father's neck. "You stole a baby!? I thought you were now retired from stealing! You should return her to her-"

"If you were going to say her parents, I'm her dad, so… yeah. Deal with it."

Nova stared at him and the baby. Lotus cooed her head to one side, inspecting the newly arrived lady with her big pink eyes. Nova was doing the same, probably looking for similarities between her and Peter. "I see. I was not aware that you were a father, Mr. Quill."

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head. "Her mother, who I don't even remember, dumped her with me a week ago, so, I'm new to all this… experience."

"Oh."

"What are you, Nova Prime, doing in this creepy store, with a bag of diapers?"

"I was buying a bag of diapers for my grandson. He's probably the same age as your daughter." Nova seemed to inspect his eyes for one second. "You should do something about those bags under your eyes."

Peter frowned. "I've been told…"

"Well, good luck with her. All I can say is that parenthood is a very interesting experience." The woman started to walk away when she suddenly turned around. "And Quill? Don't get in trouble. Good day." And she went out of the store.

Peter turned around and keep walking, searching the aisles for the items he needed. So far he found the diapers, bottles, a sucker, clothes and baby food. All that was left was the crib and get a toy for Lotus. He walked through the aisle that contained the cribs. He didn't had time to check them he just looked at the sample pictures.

"Too ugly. Too white. Too shocking. Too expensive. Too black. Too green. Don't tell Gamora I said that." He told Lotus, who just giggled but had no idea what her daddy just said. "Too boyish. Too girly. This one looks like it's made for stripers. So Rocket... Is this one even made for babies? OH, what the hell, I'll just grab the brown one."

He finally went to the toy aisle, specifically to the stuffed animals section like Drax told him. "Alright, what about this one? Do you like elves, Lotus?" He held a small elf toy and hand it to the baby. She grabbed, looked at it… and threw it to the floor. Peter rolled his eyes. "Alright. Not elves. What about Thor?" He held a plushy made in the form of the famous demigod. Lotus started to whimper. Maybe it had scared her. It had bottom eyes. Creepy. "No, no, no. Don't cry!" Peter threw the doll away. "See? I don't like it either."

Lotus stopped whimpering. She reached for a stuffed bunny close to her. Peter grab it for her. "You like this one?"

Lotus held her tiny hands towards it. "Here you go. So you make decisions fast. I like that about you." After paying for the items and a pair of wooden blocks later, Peter was facing a larger problem now. "How do I carry a baby and four full bags of baby shit?"

A woman passing by with who seemed to be her husband glared at him, probably for saying certain obscenity in front of a baby.

"What are you staring at?"

OOO

_Ring, Ring!_

Rocket looked at his wrist communicator and sighed. It was his dickhead leader, Peter. He answered. "What the hell do you want?"

" _How do you carry a baby and four full bags of baby shit, one of them including a baby crib box?"_

Rocket would have laughed, if Gamora wasn't glaring at him. "We'll be there in a yippee."

OOO

Peter waited ten minutes outside the store sitting on the crib box, while people looked at him holding the baby. Finally, the Milano landed a few feet away and Groot and Drax walked out of the spaceship.

"Took you long enough. You have no idea how people stare at me."

Another couple passed by, with questionable looks on their faces.

"Yeah, people like you. Keep walking. Nothing to see here." He mumbled later. "Bitches…"

OOO

"So what did you get for Lotus?" Gamora asked while watching Peter building the last part of the crib beside his bed and watching Lotus at the same time, who was busy playing with wooden blocks.

"A stuffed bunny and a pair of wooden blocks sets." He answered. Gamora raised a questionable eye brow. "What? Those were the ONLY things that got her attention."

The green skinned woman just shrugged. "Need any help?"

"No thanks. I almost finish. After this, I'm taking a well-deserved nap."

"Well, somebody already did." Gamora answered while looking at Lotus, who just fell asleep above her blocks.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Just in time." Gamora did him the favor of picking her up and placed her in the newly finished crib.

"Finally. Now I can get some sleep."

Gamora kept looking at Lotus. "You're doing a great job, you know."

"How can you said that?" He got up and looked at his daughter. "It's only been a week."

"You didn't turned her away."

"You guys pressured me on keeping her. Except for Rocket."

"But you could have just denied her."

Peter stayed quiet for a few minutes. She was right, he COULD have turned Lotus away but he didn't. He didn't know what got over him. He was not going to tell what he really thought so he just decided to say some shit. "Do you realize that we look like a mom and dad looking at their baby?" he smirked.

She just punched him in the shoulder. Right, don't tell Gamora this kind of stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Plz leave kudos, it'd really help moral support!
> 
> Uploading new chapter...:}


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket...

Rocket didn't like Lotus. Or so he said. He watched as Groot played with the baby on the floor, showing her some flowers like roses and tulips from his arm. He was probably trying to teach her the importance and beauty of plants from a young age. Rocket couldn't blame him. The tree was doing a greater good. It was IT he was worried about. Yes, he referred to Lotus as IT. Why? Because she didn't seem to like him. So he won't like her either, even if she was a baby. Lotus glared at the raccoon whenever she put eyes on him. He could smell it on her. She was going to be one hell of a troublemaker like her dad.

And that was never good.

He was grateful she didn't approached him, is like if she knew he didn't want to be bothered by IT. Also, he would never admit he felt a little bit intimidated by her pink eyed glared. It's like he said the day she arrived. Her stare will probably kill when she grows older. Sometimes she never blinked at all!

It's been a full month since her arrival and he had to hand it to Peter. He was a natural when it comes to babies. Weird, right? But it was true. Sometimes she cried just to get her daddy to hold her. Or for food. Change of diapers. Or just to see what Drax was doing. But mostly for her daddy to hold her. But that didn't change his opinion that Peter was a dick.

Rocket decided to keep his attention back to the matter at hand: fixing a transmitter. It wasn't that hard, but today was freaking boring so he just decided to take his time.

He felt IT's glare. Right there. IT was getting closer. Using her arms to pull herself towards him. Crawling at such young age. He looked at his right side and found IT sitting beside him. Glaring at his face. With those pink eyes…

"What do you want, IT? Glare at me? 'Cause is what you do."

Her frown deepened. Now that IT did that, IT looked like Peter when he was frowning at somebody. Yep. Daddy's girl.

"Seriously, is that what you are going to do all day? Glare?" Rocket said. He heard Groot chuckling at the other side of the room. His ears fell back in frustration. Groot stopped chuckling, but he was still smiling.

"I am Groot."

"Of course IT's cute. Cuteness it's her lethal weapon! Damn you, Groot." He turned his attention back to IT, who stopped glaring at him. He folded his ears up straight. "Why are you not glaring now?"

IT glared again. Rocket raised an eye brow in confusion. He heard Groot chuckling again but didn't paid attention to the tree. He wanted to test something. He folded his ears back again. IT stopped glaring. It was the ears! IT was glaring at the ears, not him! He set them up straight again. IT frowned. He folded them back again. IT stopped glaring. Instead, IT raised a tiny hand reaching for his ears. Rocket looked at the baby in hesitation for a second and slowly lowered his head in her direction.

IT touched his ears and giggled. He folded his ears, their tips touching her face. IT giggled even more. So he continued their little game until IT grew tired of it and crawled back towards Groot, eventually sleeping in his arms.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, IT is cute." He frowned. "But if you tell Peter, I'll-"

"No need to." Peter walked into the room. "I saw your whole little game. I guess you also discovered why she glares at you so freaking much."

"Fuck you."

"Likewise." Peter picked Lotus from Groot's arms. "Now I'll have to get her to her crib. See ya'."

Rocket glared at Peter until he left the room.

"I am Groot."

"IT's not my niece!"

"I am Groot…"

"Alright, maybe I have SOME affection for IT, but that's it."

He returned back to fix his gun. But suddenly, it was not as entertaining as playing with… IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Uploading new chapter...:}


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora's soft side?

The guardians were called on a mission. It's no problem at all. Except for Gamora, who was 'kindly' asked to stay and take care of Lotus. In other words, leaving extremely early before she could gear up and Peter leaving a note in the kitchen table saying he was sorry and that she could beat him up when they got back to the ship, as long as she didn't kill him.

She was stuck babysitting. So what? It's not like Lotus will start crying for her daddy's embrace…

"MUAH!"

Gamora rubbed the edge of her nose and growled in frustration. "Please, Lotus. Quiet down…"

She sat the baby on the floor beside the wooden blocks. Gamora sat in front of her and picked one singe wooden block. "Here. Look at this." She started to build a small tower. Luckily, Lotus diminished her crying to whimpering. Seeing her progress, Gamora keep building the tower until she was out of blocks. And it was demolished by a small pair of hands. Lotus started giggling. Good. That was good. It meant that she forgot about Peter. It meant: No more crying or any headaches for Gamora.

She rebuild the tower a few more times, and every time she did, Lotus demolish it. That was until Lotus grew bored and slipped away to find something better to do. She couldn't walk yet and she wasn't old enough to do so, so she just crawled. Gamora picked the baby up in her arms. Peter didn't know this, but Gamora loved to hold Lotus in her arms. She felt almost… motherly. It was something she never had. A mother. Peter would just laugh at how she hold his daughter, with such care. She'll just leave him a black eye if he did. And Lotus seemed to like it as well because she made the same thing she did with Peter, snuggle into his neck. Gamora smiled as Lotus tried to place her tiny fist inside her mouth. She reached for the sucker that was close by and gave it to her.

There wasn't exactly a lot to do. So she took Lotus to the head of the deck of the ship. Gamora sat down on the captain's chair and placed Lotus in her lap. She signaled to the space through the windows. "See that, Lotus? That's planet Xandar."

The baby didn't mind the planet. In fact, she looked like she didn't give a fuck about it. Her gaze contemplated something else. Lotus sucked the sucker several times before extending her little hand to that something that was floating in space. Unreachable.

"Those are stars, Lotus." Gamora said as she lowered Lotus hand. "You can't touch them." Lotus just cooed her head to her side. She clearly did not understood a word Gamora said, but the woman continued anyway. "They're beautiful, aren't they? But they are so beautiful, no one can reach them. They are too pure to be touched. We can only admire them from afar." By this point, Lotus had lean her head against Gamora's chest. "We fly through space, but even like that we can reach them. It's like they don't want to be touched."

Lotus eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Gamora continued. "They are beautiful but fierce. Their power is hidden by their remarkable beauty. They help us even if they're untouchable. They are our light in the darkness. And you, Lotus, you are Peter's shiny star in the darkness. Our shiny star. We all love you, girl." She planted a small kiss on the sleeping baby's forehead.

Gamora stood up and walked back to the dorms to place the baby in her crib.

OOO

"Hey, Gamora."

Gamora turned around her chair to see the asshole that just spoke to her. Said asshole, Peter, was standing in from of her… holding an injured right arm in front of him. It was bandaged already, Rocket probably did it on the way back. Suddenly, she didn't feel like punching him. Yet. "What happened?"

"Got shot in the arm. Nothing major. Rocket said this exact same words _'Why did you had to do it all yourself you dickhead!'_ while he was bandaging me."

"I would have said the same thing…" She mumbled.

"Sorry. I'll let Groot take care of her next time. He couldn't stop mentioning Lotus. Not even in plain battle. But if I let him, we won't have the team's muscle. So, I'll probably ask Drax to do it."

Gamora just smiled at the thought that Groot wanted to stay and babysit.

"How was she?"

"Lotus? She's fine. She's sleeping."

"That's good. What did you do to get her to sleep?"

"Nothing. Nothing." She said as she got up and walked towards Peter.

Peter raised a questionable eye brow. "Are you sure?"

Gamora punched him in his undamaged arm. "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hoped ya'll enjoyed!
> 
> Uploading new chapter...:}


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First words...
> 
> :}

Peter watched as his daughter played with a new set of stuffed animals. A bear and a bee. And both were yellow. He chuckled. It seemed that Lotus had a strange likeness with the color yellow and anything that was yellow. He honestly thought it was pink. Lotus had pink eyes and pink stripes in her dark blonde hair, it seemed obvious.

She looked happy playing with her toys. She looked so calm. Unlike him. Anybody could say she was not his daughter. But their physical similarities said otherwise. He would have played with her, if his right arm wasn't wounded. It hurt so freaking much. It didn't help that Gamora punched his other arm last night either. Peter moved to the corner of his bed and rested his back on the wall.

He rubbed his arm in clear discomfort. The bullet that hit him got his muscle, so yeah, it freaking hurt. He closed his eyes and sighed, humming to ' _Oh Child'_ playing in the background. Rocket said, scratch that, _threaten_ him that if he decided to do anything forceful with his injured arm, Rocket was going to _break_ it. So yeah, that was out of the list. But that was Rocket to you, that's the way he shows affection. Like the affection he shows when he calls Lotus 'IT' instead of using her name. He didn't like it, but the nickname the raccoon had for the baby just stuck. He calls her like that ever since. He slowly opened his eyes and found Lotus sitting on the floor, holding onto his leg. He smiled and picked her up with his good arm. He steadied her on his lap.

"Well, aren't you intuitive?"

Lotus reached for his face, which Peter gladly let it be touched. Only by _her_ anyway. She seemed to enjoy his facial hair, because that wasn't the only thing she touched. "Stop that." But Lotus paid no mind to him. She giggled when she touched his nose. He chuckled but that stopped when she accidentally poked his left eye.

"Ouch!"

The baby giggled even more. He chuckled and touched a pink stripe of her hair. "Hey, your hair is growing. Maybe we can turn it into pig tails." Lotus giggled. "But it's still too short. A few months maybe? Maybe a few weeks…"

Lotus made a few saliva bubbles while giggling. Peter reached for a napkin and cleaned her face. "Eww… don't do that. It's gross."

Lotus looked at his eyes in curiosity. "Da…." Barely a whisper.

"What?" He raised an eye brow in question.

The baby stayed quiet and tried to get her whole fist into her mouth, sucking on it innocently. Peter was confused. "I must be hearing things. Speaking about hearing things…" He changed the song on the radio to ' _Come and get your love'_. Lotus cooed her head to the side. Peter rubbed her hair.

"Do you love daddy?"

Lotus, still being a baby, didn't give a shit about it and keep sucking on her fist.

"I thought so." Peter smiled at her. "You're still a baby, after all. You don't do much."

Lotus looked at Peter in slight amusement. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

The baby just looked at him with her pink eyes. She shifted her body so she could lay her head against her daddy's chest. Still sucking on her fist. Peter surrounded her tiny body with his good arm.

"Well, I love _you_ , girl."

"Da…" She whispered, but Peter couldn't quite make out what the baby just said. He shifted the baby so she could face him. She stopped sucking on her fist.

"Ok. I know you _said_ something. So spit it out, kid."

What she did, couldn't surprise Peter even more. "DA! DA!"

Peter looked at the baby in shock. Did she just said… what she just said?

"What…"

"…dada…" And she giggled.

Peter found himself smiling proudly at the little girl. HIS little girl. She called him dada. She just called him daddy!

"That's right, Lotus. I'm your 'dada'. All yours." He hugged her with his good arm. Lotus obviously didn't give a shit about what just happened. She was just happy that she was surrounded by her daddy's warmth.

' _Wonder how long it will take to teach her how to say 'Rocket, you suck!_ ' He thought.

"Hey Gamora! Did you know that Lotus just said 'dada'?" He asked shouting, hoping someone had heard him. He heard Gamora's sweet chuckling and Rocket saying something along the lines ' _Oh shit, the Thing is talking now…'_. Peter smirked. Rocket will just have to deal with it.


	6. Chapter 6

After Lotus first word, she didn't say anything else for the next few days. It was normal for babies her age. They'll say something one day and the next few, the will not speak at all. They will speak when they were ready. Or that's what Drax said.

So Peter decided to wait. And wait. And wait. A week, damn! She hasn't said one word. She just sucked on her fist like there was no tomorrow. That was the only thing she did with her mouth aside from eating. If she wanted to.

"Come on, Lotus. One bite!" Peter was sitting on the kitchen table, holding a spoon towards Lotus' mouth, who was in her dining chair, courtesy of Drax, thank you very much. "Do it for daddy."

Lotus turned away as the spoon approached her face. "Say 'dada'. Dada- shit, I'm Star-Lord. I'm not supposed to say all this. This is embarrassing."

"But cute."

Peter turned around and saw Gamora walking towards the fridge, grabbing a candy bar.

"You're not telling Rocket, are you?"

"No promises." She took a bite of her candy bar while approaching Peter and Lotus. "Any luck?"

"Nope. She doesn't give a shit about her food."

Gamora handed him what was left of her candy bar. "Let me try." She took the spoon from his hands. Correction: _snatched_ the spoon. Peter just took a bite of what was left from the candy bar.

"Do you want to eat this, Lotus?"

The baby looked at her and then at the spoon. She turned away again. Peter, who finished the bar, grabbed the spoon from Gamora's hand. "You are doing something wrong. Let me try." He approached the spoon at Lotus' face. "Here comes the plane!"

Lotus gave an annoyed sound. Gamora snatched back the spoon. " _You_ are doing something wrong."

"Excuse me, I'm her dad."

"Excuse me, but you only had her for one month and a half."

"Still!"

Lotus looked at the two adults. What were they doing? She was having so much fun neglecting her food. Why were they fighting over a spoon?

"Peter…" Gamora growled.

"Hey, I got an idea it's gross, but I think it will work." Peter turned to Lotus. "Look at me, Lotus. This food looks delicious. In fact, I'm going to try it." He grabbed an adult spoon with baby food and shove it to his mouth. He made a disgusted face and closed his eyes. He gulped the stuff down. "Puaj!"Gamora started laughing and Lotus started giggling.

"This stuff takes like shit! Why do babies have to eat this? Why they don't get intoxicated? I'm pretty sure that if you give this to Thanos, he'll agree with me! Bullshit! Yuck!" he made a mad dash towards the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and started to gulp it down. Gamora diminished her laughing to slight giggles, but it was Lotus who had a hard time stopping her laughter. Peter finished his bottle of water and sighed. "What are you girls laughing at?" he threw away the empty bottle. "I'm making you eat that 'stuff', Gamora. I'll promise you that you'll eat shit." He grabbed the spoon and fill it with baby food.

"Don't even dare, Quill. I know twenty ways to kill you from this distance and I'll use them all if you dare to try and feed me that stuff."

Peter smirked. "I guess its better that eating this shit." He approached with the spoon in hand.

"Peter! Don't you dare!" Gamora said, as she got up and took a few steps back. A small smirk on her lips.

Peter advanced with the spoon, trying to make Gamora eat it. She ran around the kitchen with Peter hot on her heals. Neither of them noticed Drax entering the kitchen, sitting down in front of Lotus and started to feed her. Amazingly, she ate the 'stuff' as Peter just called the baby food.

Peter stopped chasing Gamora to look at Drax feeding his daughter. Gamora stood beside Peter, both staring at them in amazement. Drax finished feeding the baby and Lotus let out a loud yawn. Drax turned his head to look at Peter and Gamora. "Trick them into thinking its candy. It always works." He stood up and walked to the kitchen's entrance. "By the way, Quill? Gamora? Will you stop behaving like children and act like adults?" And the strong man left.

"Well… He thinks we are kids now." Peter said.

"I guess that happen when someone spends too much time in this ship." Gamora said. "Specially _your_ ship."

Peter rolled his eyes and picked his daughter up. "I'll take his words of baby wisdom next time."

"You should. Guess we both learned something new today."

"Yep. I can't believe I ate that stuff. I was stupid in doing so."

"Yes, you were. But it was fun to watch you choke on her food."


	7. Chapter 7

Peter listened to his music with his Walkman while Groot played with Lotus across the Common Area. They were playing with Lotus' stuffed animals. Peter just rested against the wall in the floor, in case Lotus got tired of playing with Groot.

Truth to be told, she was crawling towards him right now. She sat on his lap, facing him. With sucker on her mouth.

"Dada."

"Hey there, young lady."

She gave him a gummy smile. Her teeth will start growing soon so Lotus was constantly with her sucker, it helped her with the itch she got in her mouth. He rubbed her hair. It was long enough now.

"Do you think we should do those pig tails?" The baby only responded with sucking on her sucker. "Yep, we should."

Groot watched with curiosity as Peter turned the baby around and started doing something to her hair. Peter, still listening to his music, couldn't even get one pig tail right. He needed something, rubber band like, to tie the baby's hair. Suddenly, Groot offered him two hairbands. Where did he get them? Peter will never know. He took the hairbands and tied the pig tails on Lotus' hair. The tips were pink and short. They looked so cute. Peter wished he had a camera right now. _Note to self: buy a camera._ Groot sat beside him to watch the baby.

"What do you think, Groot? I'm not that bad, I'm I?"

"I am Groot."

"I'll take that as a yes." The tree nodded. Peter turned the baby around, facing her pink eyes. "Aww, you look so cute."

" _Cuteness is her lethal weapon!"_ Rocket shouted from the other room that he practically made it _his_ workshop.

"Of course, that's why she has you around her finger. I have seen you playing with her and your ears in secret!" Peter shouted back, Groot chuckled.

" _You know what? Fuck you!"_

"Hey, watch your words buddy!"

" _Look who's talking…"_

Peter rolled his eyes. "…asshole."

" _What was that, Quill?"_

"Nothing." He smirked. Déjà vu.

Lotus looked at the Walkman. And took it. And starting hitting random bottoms. Peter looked at her horrified. "No, no, Lotus! Don't touch that!"

Lotus dropped the Walkman at Peter's lap, losing interest in the antiquity. For now. She crawled away back to her stuffed animals and Groot followed. Peter sighed. Good thing she left the Walkman alone and did not destroy it. That would have been like a stab in the heart for him. The old thing was given to him by the woman that Lotus was named after: his mother, Meredith. He wondered if Lotus was in need of her mother.

' _No. She doesn't need her mother. That woman left her here.'_ Peter looked at Lotus playing with Groot ad smiled. ' _Which I'm extremely grateful for.'_

OOO

At night, Gamora walked into the deck to look at the stars. It was her favorite place to be on the ship. When no one was looking. The story she told Lotus the other day, was a story that her own mother told her when she was little. Before Thanos took her away. She sat at the captain's chair and looked outside the front window.

She thought of how much her life has changed since she met: the asshole. She smiled at the memory. She was trying to steal the Orb from him. Good times. Now it's rare to see him get electrocuted. It was fun to watch him. Peter.

Her life changed because of him. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't met Rocket, Groot or Drax. Or Lotus. She loved the girl. She had to admit that.

"Gamora?"

She turned around and saw Peter in sleeping pants. Shirtless. Oh shit, look at those biceps and that six pack and that well-build chest…

"Are you ok? Your face looks greener than usual. You are not sick, are you?"

Good thing that he confused that with her blush. Gamora snapped out of it and just replied dryly. "I'm fine. Just tired."

Peter approached Gamora. _'Oh yes, baby. Come to momma…'_ Gamora thought as he sat down in the chair next to her. Gamora just fixed her gaze at the stars, even if there was a view WAY more interesting beside her.

"I just got her to sleep. Can you believe she's obsessed with my facial hair?"

Gamora didn't look at him. She just smiled slightly. She was always good at hiding her true emotions. _'Oh heavens, Peter, just put on a shirt…Is it me or is it getting hot in here?'_

"I think I should shave it."

' _What!? No! You're better looking with your facial hair, you dummy!_ ' Gamora thought. "I think she's just familiarizing with it. You know, babies try to get their hands on everything thanks to their curiosity. Probably her way to know you."

"Probably." He looked at her. "Since when you are so motherly? I mean, you know lots of things about babies I didn't know you knew."

"You are better than me with babies, I'll give that to you." She still refused to see him.

Peter moved closer. "Really?"

"Yeah…" She finally looked at him. He looked at her with his blue yes. Now that she thought of it, they had the same hypnotizing effect that Lotus' pink eyes did.

"What about a leader?"

"I think you are a good leader…"

He leaned closer to her face, inches away from her lips. "And lover?"

"I'm not sure about that… You're Star-Lord, after all."

He leaned closer, closer…. And backed away. Shit. "Glad we had this talk, Gamora. Good night!" And he went back to his room with the biggest, shittiest grin he could muster.

Gamora just sat there. "Asshole…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guardians runway from hospital expenses...?

He didn't know how, but Lotus' forehead just keep burning up, her temperature raising. And he was getting scared. He woke up from his dream with Gamora, to find her sweating and her face red, so he tried putting a cold cloth on her forehead. It didn't work. He tried feeding her. It didn't worked either. She just cried and cried. Until he did what any desperate parent would. In their wrong mind, of course.  
"ROCKET! WAKE UP! DRIVE TO XANDAR! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"  


OOO

The ride was full of tension and each of the guardians were worried about the little baby, who cried to no end. Peter worried for her the most. He blamed himself for not seeing the signs of her sickness. He really hoped she was not having an allergic reaction to nuts. He really hoped. But there were NO nuts in the ship, so that couldn't be it.

Rocket flew the Milano as fast as it could go to Xandar. He was worried for IT, although he did not admit that.

Gamora went into full mommy mode, running back and forth, bringing wet towels to cool down Lotus' body temperature. She even grabbed the baby from Peter's arms in an attempt to calm her down.

Finally, after a ride full of baby cries and bleeding ears (and a dirty diaper on Rocket's head), they finally landed in Xandar Hospital. The whole team ran inside, into the children's hospital wing. Lotus was quickly taken into a room, but the pink skinned nurses wouldn't allow the guardians inside.

So they were stuck with waiting. And waiting. And waiting. And the guardians were NOT patient, specially Rocket.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOORS!" The raccoon yelled as he knocked on the waiting room doors that lead to the children's hospital area while another pair of doors led to other places of the hospital.

"Rocket! Calm Down! I'm even more worried than you are. Hell, Peter's is worrying more than us four together so calm down!" Gamora yelled at the raccoon.

"I hate waiting!"

"I do as well! But you must shut up because you are NOT helping!" Gamora replied.

"I am Groot."

"I'm not staying around here any longer, Groot! I want to go in or I'll shot the doctor!"

"If you shot him and kill him, who will know what is wrong with Lotus?!"

Peter sat quietly in a corner, not caring to step into the argument taking place in front of him. He was more worried about his own thoughts. Of Lotus. Damn, he has never been this worried for someone. This doesn't compare to that time he saved Gamora from freezing in space. This was his daughter. His. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder from Drax. Peter gave him a weak smile.

"She'll be fine, Quill. She's Star-Lord's daughter after all." Drax said.

Those words were encouraging. Lotus was a fighter. She was HIS daughter. She'll be fine. But his ears won't be if he didn't stopped the fight that was currently taking place.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

There was a death-like silence in the room. "…fuck you."

"What was that, Rocket?"

"Nothing….bitch."

Peter decided to ignore that comment. "Listen. We are all worried, especially me. But if we don't calm down, something bad is going to happen. Like, I don't know… Rocket blowing up the room? I mean, the Guardians of the Galaxy in a hospital waiting room? I'm pretty sure the nurses are shivering by our presence right now."

"I am Groot."

"Good to know that you agree with me." Peter sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Just… calm down, ok? You're going to make my ears bleed." His voice quivered a little bit, but stayed quiet after that so he wouldn't start… crying. He didn't like hospitals. They brought back painful memories.

"Peter?" Gamora asked.

Peter sniffed, unable to contain a few tears. "Sorry. It's just that the last time I was in a hospital… I… She… my mom…"

Gamora's gaze saddened. Peter never spoke about his mother because he couldn't do it without crying.

The doors 'finally' opened, revealing a male doctor of probably in mid-fifties. He held a few paper in his hand. "Quill?"

Peter walked towards the doctor. "Yes?"

The doctor looked down at his papers. "She's having the flu. That it's all." Peter felt relieved. "You brought her just in time. You see, babies get sick easily. It was nothing that serious what little Miss Quill had. But it could have been worse." The doctor continued. "She is a fighter, I may had."

"Where is she?"

"The nurse will bring her in a few minutes. She'll be fine as long as you give her this medicine for a week." The doctor gave Peter a small bottle. "Keep her in cool places for a while. Her fever is gone but we don't want to risk it."

"Thanks you."

The doctor went away and a few minutes later, a pink skinned nurse entered the waiting room with Lotus sleeping on her hands. She handed her to Peter and walked away. Peter turned around to face his friends, all of them as relieved as him that Lotus was fine.

"So… do any of you have money to pay the hospital?"

OOO

"Hey! Come back! You haven't paid the bill!" A nurse ran behind them.

The guardians just made a run for it back to the Milano. Hey, if you don't have money to pay, don't hesitate and run before they call the Nova Corps.


	9. Chapter 9

Gamora was left babysitting. Again. But this time, she insisted on staying with Lotus instead of going to the mission. She played with her. Fed her. Changed her diapers. Put her to sleep. Played with her again. It was the same routine. Lotus was a very calm kid and she rarely cried.

While Lotus slept, Gamora thought about Peter. It was becoming a habit she wanted (not really) so badly to forget. She kept thinking of the so called Star-Lord. Of course, he was an asshole, ex-criminal, and the list of insults goes on. But he was a kind spirit and Gamora liked that about him. She just hoped Lotus had that kind spirit as well. Except for the asshole part.

Peter was everything she wanted in a man. He was strong and caring with a daring attitude. And he was brave. He gave her a second chance when no one else did. She remembered when he took the Infinity Stone instead of Ronan the Accuser. Amazingly, he could control the stone thanks to an anomaly in his system. So he was half terran. So what? That didn't take his handsomeness away from him.

But still, he was an asshole.

Gamora sat on the floor aside from Lotus' crib in case she woke up. She was reading an electronic newspaper from Xandar. Yes, electronic. It was touch screen too. She was currently reading an article about one of the Guardians of the Galaxy achievements when she heard Lotus yawning. Oh, she woke up.

She turned around to see that the baby was sitting and looking at Gamora in pure curiosity. She smiled and picked the baby up. The baby just looked at her with big pink eyes. She looked even cuter with pig tails.

"What is it, Lotus? Are you hungry?"

She just did some baby language. Gamora tried to give her bottle but Lotus refused it. Then, the most unexpected, the most unbelievable thing happened.

"…momma…"

"What?"

"…momma…"

Gamora's face saddened. "No, Lotus. I'm not your momma." The baby looked at her with no idea of what Gamora tried to say. ' _I wish I was…'_

"Ma…"

"No, Lotus. I'm not."

"You don't have to be her mother, just a motherly figure…"

Gamora gasped and turned around to see Peter leaning on the wall, his face dirty with a grey dust. He was probably on a fire. And his hair went around in every direction. He was a mess but alive.

"How long were you standing there?"

He walked closer to them, dusting off his clothes. "Long enough."

Gamora looked down at the baby in her arms and placed back on her crib. "I'm not her mother."

"You didn't get anything I said, didn't you?"

Gamora sighed. "I'm not the perfect role model…"

"You make a terrific mother…" Peter said. Gamora took a step back, trying to avoid Peter, but instead, she stumble Lotus' wooden blocks and was about to fall. And Peter caught her by the waist. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Peter could just kiss her right now…

He stopped and backed away, helping Gamora on her feet. Suddenly remembering that Lotus was watching them. "I… um…sorry." Stupid embarrassment. Two times he was so close to kiss her. Two times! The time on the deck and now. And the stupid embarrassment stood in the way both times. When Lotus got sick a week ago, he dreamed of her. But that sweet dream in a field full of flowers and Gamora running through them, was interrupted because he had to take his daughter to the hospital. He really wished he had slept longer.

"Dada!" Lotus called, interrupting their conversation. He was thankful for that. She was standing, leaning over the crib's bars.

"Sorry, Lotus. But daddy is too dirty to pick you up right now." He turned to Gamora, not exactly looking at her in the eye. "I'm going to take a shower, now."

' _Oh yes, take a shower. And be sure to come out shirtless…'_ Gamora thought. _'Those are dirty thoughts… Snap out of it!'_

"Would you mind to keep an eye on her for a few more minutes?"

"Sure." And Peter turned away, leaving Gamora blushing furiously. Lotus looked at her. "What?" Gamora asked.

"Ma…"

Gamora just sighed.

OOO

Indeed, Peter walked outside the bathroom, shirtless and unbuttoned pants. A few water drops running through his chest. But Gamora looked away just in time to hide her small blush, she decided to hide her face behind her magazine, biting her lip. She had resumed her sitting position aside Lotus' crib.

"Is Lotus alright?" Peter said as he threw away the towel and buttoned up his pants.

"She's fine." She answered quickly.

Peter smirked. "Like what you see, Gamora?"

"I've seen better." She wouldn't look away from her magazine. _'That's a really fat, FAT lie, Gamora. Way to go…'_ She thought.

"Ok, think whatever you want. I'll bet the Milano that you hadn't seen better." He said as he pulled on a shirt and went to grab Lotus from her crib, who extended her little arms, awaiting to be collected. "Hey there, baby girl."

"Dada!"

Peter pick her up and Lotus snuggled into his neck. "I'm going to see what Rocket is doing. In fact, he might teach her how to use a gun at her age!" He smirked.

Gamora finally looked at him with a murderous glare. "Don't. You. Dare."

"See? I rest my case. You are her mother figure. You went all mama bear on me!" Peter said. "Though, I'm still going to see what Rocket is up to."

Gamora glared at him. He would have been turned to ashes if glares could kill.

"Relax. I'm not going to teach her how to use a gun! She's too little." Peter said. "I'm going to teach her how to ride the Milano, though."

"Peter!" She threw her magazine in annoyance.

"Told you. Mama bear." And he walked away, smirk on his face.

Gamora growled. In the last days, Peter had pranked her twice on kissing her and now this. She'll get payback soon. Very soon…


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?"

Peter looked around his room. No Walkman, no music. He already asked Rocket if he didn't take it to make a weapon out of it. He didn't. He asked Groot if had seen it. He hadn't. He asked Drax. He said he was an imbecile for losing it. He tried to ask Gamora. She was taking a nap so he technically didn't ask her. And Lotus was sleeping on Gamora's arms under a blanket. It has been a month after the flu attack and she could sleep with a blanket.

Peter looked in the deck, if he had left it there. No Walkman. Peter bit his nails. He didn't know what he'll do if he lost it for good. It was given to him by his mother. He couldn't have lost it that easily!

He walked into the kitchen. Nope. Nothing. Nada. Just Drax fixing a sandwich for himself. He basically turned the ship upside down.

No. Fucking. Walkman.

It wasn't even in the bathroom! Where the hell was that Walkman? A Walkman couldn't have grown legs and run away. Only Groot could do that.

' _If I was a Walkman, where would I go?_ ' Peter thought. _'Ok. That was stupid thought because Walkmans aren't alive-OH SHIT!'_

There, in the common area floor, Lotus was sitting with her favorite stuffed bunny in her right hand. And the Walkman on the other. Also, she had the headphones on and he could clearly see the tape playing. Lotus chewed on her sucker and looked at her good old daddy.

"Lotus?" He said carefully as he slowly approached the baby. "How did you get your little hands… on that Walkman?"

Lotus just chewed on her sucker and cooed her head to one side. Peter was horrified. Millions of thoughts of any possible damage to his Walkman passed on his mind at the same time. What if she damaged it? What if smashed it on the floor? What if she gave it to Rocket? What if she chewed on it? _Whatifshetriedto-_

"Peter?"

Peter turned around and saw Gamora walking towards him.

"Gamora? How did Lotus got her hands on my Walkman?"

Gamora shrugged. "I gave it to her."

"WHAT!?"

"I gave it to her. Are you deaf?"

"GAMORA! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! SHE COULD DESTROY IT!"

Gamora just smirked. "She's smart enough to know which things are valuable and which ones are not. She lives with ex-criminals. Your Walkman will be fine."

Peter looked at the green skinned woman with an emotionless face. "Is this revenge because of the two times I almost kissed you and that one time I tricked you to make you see that you are a good motherly figure to Lotus and those two times I came out shirtless?"

"Maybe yes, maybe not…"

"Gamora…"

"I think I did a pretty good trick, didn't I?"

"Yes. But that was mean!"

"Well, you were meaner!"

"Get a room, lovebirds!" Rocket said as he walked into the room along with Drax and Groot. The raccoon was holding a big, broken gun in his hands. He looked at Lotus… who was glaring at his ears again. "Not now, IT. I'm busy." Surprisingly, the baby stopped glaring and turned her attention back to the Walkman.

Peter bit his nails and Rocket smirked. "Afraid for your Walkman, Quill? Because I'm pretty sure The Thing is going to break it."

Peter just glared at the raccoon. Nobody called his daughter 'The Thing'. But this was Rocket. This was how he cared. He turned his attention back to Lotus. Lotus looked back at her daddy and chewed on her sucker. She accidently pushed the speaker's button and snatched away the headphones from their rightful place. Suddenly, the song changed to 'I Want You Back' by Jackson 5. Lotus started moving her hands like any baby would. She was 'baby-dancing'.

"Peter look! She's dancing!" Gamora told Peter, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Indeed, Lotus moved her arms above her head and shake her body. She was doing the 'Groot Dance'. Or at least what she could muster. A few seconds into the song, Groot joined her, swinging his arms around like when he was in the pot.

"Groot? Really?" Rocket asked a little bit annoyed. And a little bit jealous. The baby wanted to play with his ears first! Not dancing with Groot!

Drax looked at Groot. He had a feeling he had seen him doing those dance moves somewhere… sometime…

Peter started to move his arms around like Groot and Lotus. Gamora looked at him. This was supposed to be her revenge! But then again, she gave him quite the scare. She's fine with that. She slowly moved her head to the rhythm of the song and so did her hips. Later her arms. Drax, surprisingly, did a pretty good job imitating Groot. Now Rocket was left. He looked at his teammates like they were crazy!

"Come on, Rocket! Even Drax is dancing!" Peter said.

"But I don't. And if you excuse me, I have to fix this gun." Suddenly Groot grabbed the raccoon, making him lose his grip on the gun and let it fell onto the floor. Groot placed Rocket to his side and continued his dancing. Rocket looked at the dancing baby at his feet. "Oh, what the hell…" He started dancing as well. His tail started to move as well.

The song finished and Peter took the Walkman from Lotus. "Better put this in a safe place. Out of Lotus' -and Gamora's- reach." He stuffed in his pocket and started to head over his room to hide it.

Lotus looked at her daddy. He couldn't leave now! They were having so much fun! She quietly grabbed Groot's leg for support. Peter didn't even got out of the common room when Gamora called him.

"Peter! Look!"

Peter turned around and saw the most surprising, the most exiting view of all. His daughter was standing, grabbing Groot's leg for support. Peter looked at her in amazement. In fact, Lotus might never cease to amaze him. Lotus looked at him and reached her right arm, so he could pick her up. He took a step closer put but Gamora stopped him.

"Let her walk to you."

Peter took a few steps forward and kneeled in one knee. "Come here, Lotus."

Lotus looked at him with uncertainty. But she decided to take a step closer. And let go of Groot's leg. Groot being who he is stayed close to her in case she fell. Another step. And another. And another. Baby steps. Peter felt a smile forming on his face. He might even cry, but would not even dare because Rocket was there. Lotus gave one more step before she fell onto Peter's arms. Five steps in total. He stood up with Lotus on his hands. She must have been practicing for some time when no one was looking.

"Did you guys see that? She just walked! Lotus just walked!"

Gamora smiled. She knew that Peter felt pride for her. Now and for years to come.


	11. Chapter 11

This was the first time Lotus was out of the Milano aside from that time Peter went to buy her baby supplies and the time they had to go to the hospital. And Drax was kind enough (not really, in Peter's point of view) to get him one of those things that are used to carry a baby in your chest and the baby's back is leaning against your chest. It was called a baby carrier.

Right now, Lotus was in that thing and for Peter… it was kind of embarrassing. He could have sworn that some odd couple was laughing at him. Wait 'till they have kids… so he can laugh three times harder.

Gamora said it looked cute while Rocket said it looked ridiculous. Groot just smiled and Drax took pride on his little gift. He shouldn't. It _was_ ridiculous. But Peter couldn't hurt Drax's feelings. He had helped him so fucking much with his wide baby wisdom. So he just accepted the stupid thing.

Oh, goody…

The team, plus Lotus attached to Peter's chest, walked through the Xandar streets where they had their first 'friendly' meeting. Just before the Nova Corps got them arrested. But this time it was different. They weren't seen as criminals, but as the heroes that saved their planet from total destruction. They were seen as the freaking Guardians of the Galaxy. Some kids even asked for Groot's autograph! _'Note to yourself: teach Groot how to write.'_ Peter thought as he watched the tree giving flowers to the children and giving them one of those light shows instead of writing a piece of paper. He might even think it was against the tree kind. You know... papers come from... trees. Some random guy asked Rocket if he could teach him a few tricks in weapons and even more surprisingly, Rocket agreed. But twenty seconds into the conversation, the raccoon was about to strangle the guy. Drax however, decided he'll fill himself with the latest news in a nearby bar. He was warned by Gamora to not drink too much.

Said woman was standing in a far corner, away from the small crowd gathered around Groot and Rocket. For some, she was a hero; some respected her. For others… she was still the adopted daughter of Thanos, a bitch, an assassin that killed their families. And Gamora just didn't want to take any risks in encountering an old enemy or any kind of trouble. So she just stayed in a corner alone. Peter watched her. She seemed so… lonely. She could be the greatest hero of all but due to her past, some people just didn't want to accept it. Well, she was a _guardian_ now, so those bitches had to deal with it.

Peter surrounded Lotus with a protective hand and walked towards Gamora. He leaned his back against the wall like she did, but the green skinned woman didn't acknowledged him. He looked back at Groot and Rocket.

"Let's take a walk. They will be fine for a few hours or so." That wasn't a suggestion. It was an ORDER. Gamora didn't have much to do other than standing there and looking pretty. Or dangerous. So she just followed him.

They walked through a less crowded street that had plenty of interesting stores, but neither Peter nor Gamora feel like going inside. They walked for over twenty minutes in silence except for the occasional chewing on Lotus' sucker.

"Tell me about it."

"What?" Gamora finally looked at him.

"Tell me about it. I mean, you looked lonely and-"

"No, Peter. I'm not the kind that talks about her feelings."

Peter looked away. "Okay. Just trying to make a conversation." A few more minutes passed. "Let's talk about something else, okay?"

"OK." Gamora shrugged.

"Do you really think Rocket is an asshole?"

"Peter…" She growled.

He chuckled nervously. "Just kidding." Some store that sold antiques caught his eye. "Hey, let's go there."

Gamora made a face. "They sell old things in there. Nothing that will be useful for us."

"Come on, it will be fun! Would you rather go to those girly stores around the corner? No? Then let's go." He said as he grabbed Gamora's hand and went inside the store. It was a miracle that she didn't slap him. Probably because he was holding Lotus. She was a lifesaver. In fact, he could get used to the baby carrier.

The store sold many things from all nine realms and the entire galaxy. It was odd that no one ever noticed the store. Oh well, more for Peter.

Gamora still couldn't understand what Peter's obsession with old things was. Specially Terra's. She took a wild guess: those things made him feel like home. Even some of this stuff was kind of cool.

"Hey, Gamora. What about this?" Peter asked as he held up some weird looking toaster.

Kind of…

"Um… No. Let's go somewhere else. Probably the baby store. Lotus needs some items, right?"

"Yep." Peter said as he held up a list of supplies. "Let's go."

OOO

Peter honestly didn't want to be here. This place was creepy. The dolls with button eyes were looking at him… The dolls!

"Peter?"

Peter snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry. It's just that… have you seen those dolls?"

Gamora looked at the direction he was pointing. "Yes?"

"They are creepy."

"They are cute, actually."

"You surprise me to no end, Gamora."

They walked around the store for a while, grabbing a couple of baby food cans and some baby dresses that Peter and Gamora argued over on which one was the best. They decided over for a pink dress with a yellow ribbon on the back. They didn't exactly need it, but Lotus needed something formal just in case.

Gamora glanced over a few stuffed animals in the shelves. They were lovely, but none of these seemed worthy enough for Lotus. Peter said that the baby was as scared as him for buttoned eyed dolls, so those were off the list.

Peter, on the other side of the shelves, tried to decide on which food bowl was the best. So far, none of them were good. They were all crappy bullshit.

Finally, Peter and Gamora decided it was time to pay for the items. A pink skinned female clerk assisted them.

"She's one pretty baby." She commented as she started to pack the baby stuff.

"Thanks." Peter said.

The clerk smiled. "You should watch her carefully when she gets into the teenage years. A girl as pretty as her doesn't go unnoticed by the boys."

"Just don't say it, please." Peter growled.

The clerk turned to Gamora. "Are you her mother?"

Gamora looked a bit panicked. "No, no. I'm… just a friend, that's all."

"Oh, that's too bad. I really thought you were her mother."

Gamora looked away. They paid for the items and left with two bags.

Peter and Gamora looked at each other as they left the store. "What was that about?" Gamora asked.

"About the mommy thing?"

"Yes."

Peter looked at Lotus, who had fallen asleep in the carrier. "Those clerks tend to confuse everybody. Believe me, I know."

Gamora sighed and decided to leave the subject alone. "Let's get back to the ship. I'm hungry. Besides, we need to get Rocket and Groot. Probably Drax."

OOO

After getting back to the ship and dragging a very drunken Drax later, they all decided to 'hit the hay' as Peter said. No one understood that expression and Drax was passed out so he didn't hear it. Peter changed Lotus' diaper (whilst holding his breath) and changed her into some cute baby pyjamas that Gamora made him buy for the baby. It was one of those pyjamas that was full body, so he had trouble with it but at the end he got it right. He put her in her crib and in a few minutes, she was out like a candle.

He smiled at her sleeping form. Lotus was small for her age, ten months and a half old to be exact, and she was already walking. They grow up so fast. It seemed like yesterday Gamora dumped her in his arms and soon she will be pulling Rocket's ears and annoying him. She'll make papa proud. He walked outside his room and went back to the deck. Gamora was sitting there on the floor, looking at the stars. He smiled. She was so damn lovely, so freaking beautiful, so-

"Peter?"

He was pulled back from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked dangerously.

"Um… No reason."

Gamora raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, I was thinking of something else." Liar. He stepped forward and sat beside her on the floor. "What are you looking at?"

"The stars." She simply said.

Gamora refused to look at him. _'Look at him… He has better abs than any of Thanos' soldiers and you can't still look at this manly sculpture!'_ She thought. _'Also, he has a handsome face and charming personality… Just look at him! No, I can't… He'll probably trick me again… the handsome bastard…'_

' _Look at her, you dork! She's the most beautiful (and deadliest) woman in the galaxy! That's sexy! She has you around her finger! You have charmed thousands of girls but you can't look at her flawless green skin! You don't even have the courage to tell her how you feel… shit.'_ Peter thought.

Gamora felt a hand over hers. It was a warm feeling. A good feeling and- WAIT! She yanked her hand away. But quickly realised her mistake. Instead, she placed her hand over Peter's.

They finally looked at each other. Their faces closer… closer… And this time… SHE backed away.

"Good night, Star-Lord. Remember that we are going to Knowhere tomorrow, so sleep well." She said as she got up and walked away. Smirk on her face.

Peter stayed there, looking mindlessly at the floor. "So this is what it feels like…"


	12. Chapter 12

Another embarrassing thing about parenthood, is that your own kid embarrasses you. It happens ALL the time. For Peter, it happens when his daughter tries to pull Rocket's ears. In public.

"QUILL! Tell IT to stop pulling my ears!"

A few people turned around to see what the fuss was all about. The guardians had to make a stop at Knowhere and Peter didn't feel like leaving the ship while Lotus was inside it even if someone was watching over her. This place was full of fucking criminals and outlaws! He was so NOT going to let his daughter in the ship. She had to know about the real world. So he had to put on the baby carrier (again) and walked with his team around the place. At some point, Lotus got bored out of her mind and decided that it was better to try and play with ' _Mr. Ears_ ' as she now calls him, since she's learning to speak. Mr. Ears didn't want to but she did. So she decided to pull his ears.

"Lotus, please, not now." He said as he looked nervously around the place, some people were mumbling things about him. He knew it. Some random guy looked at him in disapproval. Peter frowned at him. "What are you staring at? Don't you have something better to do?" The man seemed a little intimidated and walked away. "Yeah, walk away! Bitch…" He turned to Rocket. "Sorry, Rocket. I think we should part ways for now so Lotus can't pull your ears."

Rocket just scoffed. "Yeah. Just tell IT to not do it in a near future, okay?" And the raccoon walked away.

Peter growled in annoyance. Today was NOT turning out good. He decided he'll just walk towards a less populated area of Knowhere so he could get into less trouble. Or Lotus. Especially her. She has been getting in trouble lately. She was proving to be the troublemaker her dad was. And he didn't like it. In fact, he was afraid that she turned out to be like him: a troublemaker for the galaxy. But in some weird, twisted way, he was a little proud.

Peter turned around a corner and almost bumped into a man but he fell on the floor. He surrounded Lotus with a protective arm. "I'm sorry, sir. I-"

The man that fell onto the floor was in fact… The Collector. Shit. Peter's grip on Lotus tightened. The Collector stood up, facing Peter straight in the eye. "Well, well. If it isn't my favourite Terran."

"Hey." Peter said casually.

The white haired man looked at the Terran. Then at the baby. "Oh. I was not aware that you were a father. Congrats."

"Thanks?"

The Collector dusted himself off but something caught his eye. And whatever or whoever called the Collector's eye… was screwed up. "She has beautiful…pink eyes…" He approached closer to the baby, but Peter stepped back, his grip getting tighter.

Lotus looked at the white haired man. He was weird. Why did he wear all those things on his body?

"Oh, the protective kind of father. I would have never expected you of all people to be like that."

"Back off or I'll-"

"I was just complementing her eyes. They are quite… unique." He smirked. Peter gulped and surrounded Lotus with his other arm.

"Well, good to know that she has pretty eyes and that boys will be falling for her when she gets older but I've got to go." Peter turned around.

"Stop right there, Mr. Quill."

Peter turned around again and faced the Collector. A determinate look on his face. "Listen carefully because I'm not saying this again. Stay. Away. She's not an object for any collection, so you can damn forget about her."

"I don't have my usual interest in her, Mr. Quill." The Collector replied, crossing his arms. "It's… more complicated than that."

"Then I must worry even more." Peter snapped.

"Listen to me, Mr. Quill. And listen carefully." He approached, lowering his voice. "There are things in this galaxy that are a danger to us all, even for my collection. I know what things are valuable when I see them and your daughter… is priceless. She might look like a simple baby, but she's not. Take care of her, you don't know what kind of game you are playing. You don't know what kind of a priceless flower you possess." He backed away, smirk on his face. "Have a good day, Mr. Quill." He looked at Lotus. "Miss Quill." And he walked into the direction Peter came from.

Peter stood there, thousands of thoughts consuming him. What was that all about? The Collector must have lost his mind or something in the explosion of his museum because, how could he tell how special Lotus was by just looking at her eyes? He sighed. Things were turning out to be weirder each day that passed, but he was not surprised. His whole life was weird. Psycho even. For the most part.

Lotus pulled his shirt collar, shaking him from his thoughts. He smiled at her. "No, Lotus. No pulling."

The baby glared at him.

"Seriously? You're glaring at me now? It's Rocket's job to be glared at." He chuckled. "Let's go. We need to find your motherly figure and your three crazy uncles."

As he made way back to the ship, he thought about the Collector's words. What? What was so special about Lotus that cough the crazy man's eye? What was it?


	13. Chapter 13

Rocket found himself playing in secret with Lotus. Again. With his ears. Peter had gone shopping for some materials the raccoon requested and in exchange he said: "Now you have to babysit her." And that was what he was doing right now. Babysitting. Now he knew how Gamora felt. But it was kind of… nice. It was something new. He never had the chance to be with a baby before Lotus arrived. And when she did… he knew he was screwed up. What? The baby had him around her finger, he had a soft spot for her. Though, he will never admit that. He wouldn't admit he considered himself Lotus' uncle as well. Lotus was a good girl. When she wanted to be. Just like her dad. She was also quite intelligent, which proved to be a slight problem sometimes. Like for example, she knew where certain things in the ship were located and where the important rooms like the kitchen or the deck were. She went there and caused innocent mischief.

Lotus, IT, got tired of playing and crawled away to the nearest, most interesting thing she could find.

Rocket liked her, which was a fact. He knew where she was living and he also knew, like everybody else, she was being raised by ex-criminals. He wanted to protect her young innocence as much as possible.

Which was hard when you were a raccoon that talked bullshit in every sentence. But he tried. He really did. And his nickname for her, 'IT' or The Thing, where just terms of endearment. That's how he cared.

"No, IT. That's a gun with a powerful gunfire, don't touch it." Rocket said as he took away said gun from the baby's arms. He REALLY tried to protect her innocence, but she made it so damn HARD. She wanted to touch every single gun that stood in her way. "No, IT. That's my screwdriver. It could be turned into a weapon if you point it at your eye." He took that away from her as well.

The ten month old baby stood up. She has been practicing so it was becoming natural for her. She gave a few steps towards the most interesting thing she could lay eyes on. The entire room was full of scrap and other things so there were lots of interesting things for a baby. And very dangerous. Rocket made sure she made her way into the less dangerous section.

This got him thinking, IT seemed to have quite the interest in mechanics. The thought made the raccoon smirk. Thinking of having someone to teach all his engineering genius was too good. Maybe… just maybe when she's a little bit older… No. Peter will kill him if he ever finds out he was teaching his daughter about mechanics and guns. The mechanics part? Rocket knew Peter wouldn't mind, everybody needed to learn some mechanics once in a while. The guns part? Peter will make sure the raccoon's life will be hell.

So he decided he wouldn't. For now.

"… Oh screw Peter, kids learn better from a young age." He walked towards Lotus' location and sat down at her right side. "Ok, IT. I'm going to teach you the basics of this techy thing you like to get your hands on every time you come in to my workshop. But not guns, you're too little." He grabbed a simple looking wrist communicator. Yeah, he could start with this. It was also an old model, simple enough to teach a baby. "This thing is a communicator. It helps you to contact someone from wherever you are." He held it close to Lotus' face. She looked at it in awe. Rocket smiled. This was going to be easy.

"Uhhh…" Lotus said in fascination.

For the next two hours or so, he showed the baby some basic stuff about mechanics. He wasn't sure if IT understood him, but he just showed her those things anyway. At the end, IT ended up falling asleep on the floor. Rocket looked at her with insecurity. He had to admit he has never carried her before. Never had the need to. But now he does. He picks her up bridal style, an arm supporting Lotus' head. She felt incredibly small despite her age. He walked outside his workshop and made way to Peter's room, where Lotus' crib was. Since he is small himself, he pushed a box towards the crib and climbed up on it. He slowly put IT on the crib and placed a blanket above her. Rocket found himself smiling at the baby. Sometimes he wishes he could have children, but that was not an option. He was not the fatherly-type. Besides, there weren't exactly more females of his species around.

Rocket pushed the box away from the crib and looked at the sleeping baby through the crib bars. She looked like an angel… a mischievous angel. She was Peter Quill's daughter after all. Rocket smirked and walked back to his workshop, satisfied with his teaching. He'll just have to keep it up and Lotus will be a genius like him. Well, almost. Because he will always be smarter.

He sat on his desk and tried to finish up fixing his latest gun. But he couldn't. Peter had mentioned the other day something about encountering the Collector and something about Lotus being priceless. He sighed. Of course Lotus was priceless, but what did the white haired man meant with those words exactly? Rocket couldn't shake the feeling that this was not good. Not good at all. And if something was about to happen, he was willing to protect the baby at any cost. At. Any. Cost.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter tried to feed Lotus tricking her into thinking that her breakfast was actually candy. It worked. Groot had both his hands in a big bowl full of water, which diminished by the minute. He looked happy. Gamora munched silently on her cereal and Drax ate like an animal. He already had three plates of pancakes. Rocket just sipped a delicious fruit smoothie. Breakfasts were (amazingly) always silent on the Milano. When they ended, madness usually came after. Like right now, certain baby threw her whole food bowl at her daddy because she was watching how Drax ate.

"Drax, will you stop eating like an animal? That's no way to teach Lotus how to eat. I mean, she threw her food bowl at me!" Peter snapped, who in fact had his shirt covered in disgusting baby food. Carrot flavor to be specific.

"I do not eat like an animal. You may be insulting our friend raccoon here."

Now it was Rocket's turn to snap. "What!? I eat more civilized than you, you pesky cyber-whale!"

"Enough! Peter's right, Drax. You must stop behaving like this with your food in front of Lotus." Gamora said.

"Mama Bear!" Peter shouted.

Gamora glared at him and he shut up. But that didn't stop the smirk that formed on his face.

"I am Groot."

"Thanks, Groot. At least SOMEONE doesn't consider me an animal." Rocket said. Specifically to Drax.

Drax rolled his eyes, and finished his breakfast at a more civil way of eating. Peter sighed. "I'll be back in a minute."

Peter walked out of the kitchen and made way to his room. He took off his current dirty shirt, revealing his well built biceps and abs and threw it away. He grabbed a clean white shirt but he couldn't put it on because the alarm went off. He growled as he ran to the deck, clean shirt at hand. The rest of his team were there, talking to Nova Prime in a wide holographic screen. Peter stood beside Gamora, who instantly looked away. Groot, Drax and Rocket shared smirks and knowing looks. Lotus was in Groot's arms, looking confused, chewing on her sucker. Peter put on his shirt, much to Gamora's relieve.

"Nova Prime. What makes you call in this beautiful and sunny morning with thousands of stars hanging above our heads while we travel space with a beautiful spaceship?"

"No time for your stupidities, Quill!"

"Ouch…" Peter mumbled. Nova seemed serious.

"We have an emergency that requires all of you in Xandar. I'll see you at headquarters." And she cut off the conversation. The hologram disappeared.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Peter commanded as he went back to his room to grab his red leather jacket. And the damned baby carrier.

OOO

They arrived in record time to Xandar. They parked the Milano and walked outside, towards the conference room where Nova Prime usually was. They looked so badass walking through the headquarter corridors. With a baby on a baby carrier attached to Peter _motherfucking_ Quill. Some guards laughed at the site when they walked pass them. Peter ignored them, but Gamora couldn't. Just one glare and the guards where literary peeing their pants. She could have sworn one of them fainted. They took a right turn in the hallways.

But one guard had the audacity to say something along the lines _'I bet that baby is a bastard. I'm pretty sure she'll end up a criminal or a slut when she grows older if she's being raised by them'_. That totally pissed off Peter. His heartbeat accelerated a bit.

"Hey Groot, do you want to hold the baby carrier for a while?" He asked.

"I am Groot." The tree said, grabbing the baby carrier eagerly and adjusting it to his chest. Lotus squealed happily when she noticed who was carrying her.

Peter turned around and walked towards where the guard stood. "Hey, dumbass! Would you care to repeat what you said?"

"I said nothing, sir." The guard stood still, not looking at Peter in the eye.

Peter leaned closer to the guard's face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir." The guard was starting to regret his comment. The rest of the team watched from a few steps away. A few sweat drops fell from the guard's face.

"That's what I thought." Peter turned around, frowning, and made his way towards his teammates. But he heard another mumbled comment. Something along the lines _'I bet that green skinned girl is teaching that baby how to be a bitch.'_

Peter had enough. Nobody, NOBODY insulted his daughter OR the love of his life. So he, again, spun around and in a matter of seconds, his fist connected with the guard's nose. HARD. The guard dropped his weapon and rubbed his now bleeding nose. Peter gave a satisfied nod and resumed his way back to his friends. Rocket and Drax were smirking, Groot smiled and Gamora just felt like she might melt and everything was coloured pink. He just defended her and Lotus' dignity! ' _My hero…_ ' She thought. Of course, she wouldn't show it.

"That ass-hole deserved that." Rocket said, still smirking.

"I am Groot." The tree agreed, as he passed down the baby carrier back to Peter. The man adjust it again and kept walking.

A few minutes later, they FINALLY arrived to the conference room, where Nova Prime waited for them with an angered look on her face. Her hair was not as groomed like the last time they saw it.

"What took you so long? You arrived twenty minutes ago! You should have been here by now!"

"Yeah, well…" Peter started. "There's a guard with a bleeding nose in hallway 237, so… yeah. Control your staff, Nova."

Nova stared at him. "You know what? I don't want to know. Now, to the matter at hand…" She made a gesture with her hand, giving the guardians permission to sit down in the rounded table. Peter took off the baby carrier and grabbed Lotus. He had a feeling this was going to take long.

"We have been tracking Thanos' goonies for a while now. So far, they were inactive. Until now, that is." A hologram of a red caped figure appeared in front of them. "This one is called Crimson Red. We can't tell if it's a male or a female."

"Female. Crimson Red is female." Gamora said, crossing her arms.

"You know this 'woman'?" Peter's question was unanswered.

"Thank you for that information, Gamora." Nova nodded at Rhomann Dey, her right handed corpsman. He was the one that threw them all in jail. He wrote down the information in the nearest computer. "As I was saying." Nova continued. "Crimson Red is not well known through the galaxy, due to the fact that she works in the shadows. But now she has surfaced, and we're pretty sure she's up to no good."

Gamora looked down. "Crimson might have something under her sleeve…" She mumbled.

"Why is that?" Drax asked.

Gamora didn't look up. "I don't know what she might be up to, but I… knew Crimson. I might have been Thanos favorite daughter, but Crimson came to him as a child. She came in voluntary, seeking someone to teach her the evil ways. Thanos took an instant likeness in her and decided to keep her." She finally looked up with a shadowed expression on her face. "She wasn't good in hand-to-hand combat, but she was powerful. Between Nebula, Crimson and I, she stood up in intelligence and battle tactics."

"Any physical appearance you might describe?"

"No. The last time I saw her was a long, long time ago. And even then, she always wore that red hoodie."

Nova nodded. "I see."

"You want us to find out what she is doing, right?" Rocket asked.

"No." Nova said. The guardians looked at each other confused. Lotus had fallen asleep during the conversation. "I want you to stay alert, in case she makes an appearance. We were giving you an orientation."

"She's quite unpredictable." Gamora commented.

"Yes, she is. Destroyed a whole village in a faraway planet, searching for something. We don't know what, our best guess is that she was after an Infinity Stone, which she doesn't have. This is an advantage for us. For now."

They nodded in agreement. "You may leave."

The guardians started to get up. Peter placed the sleeping Lotus back into the baby carrier and spun around to walk away, but Nova stopped him. "Peter?" He turned his head to look at her, the team waited on the doorway. "Take care of Lotus."

He raised an eye brow in question. "Why do you say that?"

"I may not know much about Crimson, but she seems the type that likes to strike where her enemies hurt the most. Not to mention that the five of you always manage to be in every criminal's black list."

"It's true." Gamora commented in the doorway.

"And it's obvious that this makes Lotus a vulnerable target, like my grandson is a target as well. Everyone is." Nova said. "Be careful."

Peter nodded and walked away.

OOO

"What was that all about?" Rocket asked while they entered the Milano. "I mean, about IT."

"I don't know. But it's not the first time someone warns me about Lotus and the possible fate of the whole goddamned galaxy." Peter says as he takes of the baby carrier and grabbed Lotus so he could put her on her crib. He remembered the Collector's words back in Knowhere. They were different but had the same meaning that Nova's: to take care of Lotus.

"I don't like this… at all." Gamora said.

"I am Groot." The tree agreed.

"Well, whatever is happening, we are ready, right guys?" Peter asked.

Rocket nodded. "We are always ready, I mean, we are the Jackasses of the Galaxy! It's our job to be ready."

"And if Lotus has something to do with it, we'll protect her. We are family." Drax's words were warm and honest. Peter smiled.

"Yeah, family."

They were all family. And as long as they were in this together, Lotus will be safe.


	15. Chapter 15

Today is the day. He'll tell her… No! He couldn't! Oh… he was such a coward. He could hold an Infinity Stone! He was probably the only being in the galaxy that could do that! And yet, he couldn't tell this green skinned beauty how he felt about her. He walked back and forth in his room. Lotus was having a play date with Groot, so she was not around to see him like this. His heart beat accelerated. What if Gamora didn't feel the same way?

"Why is love so damn hard to describe? How can you tell someone you love them when that someone will probably rip you apart?" Peter asked himself. Sure, he has sued thousand s of girls, but none of those times weren't exactly 'love'. But then he met Gamora and everything changed.

"You just tell her, you dumb-ass." A voice said from behind.

Peter gasped and spun around; Rocket was standing there with an oil stained shirt and a toolbox at hand. "How long were you standing there?"

Rocket rolled his eyes. "Long enough to see that you talk to yourself." Then he smirked. "And long enough to see that you have quite the interest in Green-Girl."

"Well… You shouldn't be spying on me!" Peter said angrily, his face red with embarrassment.

Rocket scoffed and crossed his arms, letting the toolbox fell on the floor. "Quill, it's obvious. And not only to me, but to Drax and Groot as well. Hell, Groot was planning on playing matchmaker!"

Peter blushed and tried not to look at the raccoon's eyes. "How obvious?"

"Not much." Rocket shrugged. "But there's this sexual tension in the room…"

Peter blushed even more.

"Quill, Groot's intuitive, Drax knows about this stuff and I, well, I can feel it in the air." Rocket answered. "Just do it. Bring her flowers or something."

"Gamora is not the flower type." Peter frowned.

Rocket rolled his eyes. "Then get her a new gun or something. Whatever she likes. Something that she can use to kill someone else. I don't know! Just get her, man. And try not to get blown up."

Peter gulped as he watched Rocket picking up his toolbox and walked away. Did the raccoon just gave him romantic advice?

OOO

Today is the day. She was going to tell him…

No, she couldn't. Peter was a womaniser. He probably had sued girls that were prettier than her. She was an assassin. Yet, she couldn't stop her feelings for him. No man has ever touched her heart the way that he did.

She crossed her legs. She was sitting on the captain's chair in the ship's deck while she looked again at the stars. She sighed as the mere thought of Peter consumed her. Okay, she LOVED him. But she couldn't actually TRUST him to love her back. But if she could, she would say that he was the most wonderful, charming, handsome man she has ever known.

"Enjoying the view, friend Gamora?"

Gamora turned her head to her right to find Drax staring at her. "What are you doing here?"

Drax crossed his strong arms. "Why don't you tell him?"

"Who?"

"Peter."

Gamora stared at him, her face emotionless. "About what?

Drax just smiled and walked away, back to wherever he was before. Gamora came to a horrible realisation. The bastard knew about her feelings for Peter!

Shit…

OOO

Groot played with Lotus and the many stuffed animals. He saw as Drax and Rocket walked inside the common room.

"I am Groot?"

"Yes, Groot. I think we got them were we want them." Rocket commented. Drax smirked.

OOO

Peter looked at the woman that sat in the captain's chair, he was facing her back. He wasn't sure if he could do this. This woman, the woman he was in love with, could kill him twenty five different ways with just her pinky. Her pinky! He coed his head to the side a little bit.

That was so sexy…

"Peter?"

Again, like many times before, he was caught staring at her. "Yes?"

Her voice was venomous. "Where you staring at my butt?"

His could have sworn his heart stopped beating. "No! No! I wasn't!"

Gamora scoffed. Peter took the seat next to her. Gamora looked at him sideways. He was wearing a shirt. Good, because she didn't know if she could stand him again shirtless. Even though she wanted to see him and yet didn't. It was complicated.

"I…" Peter started but decided to stay quiet.

"You… what?" Gamora said, turning her head to face him.

Peter looked at her, deep in the eyes. He leaned closer. But Gamora put a hand on his chest stopping him. She half closed her eyes, showing a little bit of sadness. "Every time you do that, it's a trick."

Peter half closed his eyes as well. "But not this time…" He leaned closer. "I swear…"

And he leaned closer. His lips and hers touched with passion. Gamora closer her eyes and deepened the kiss, but Peter was dominant. _'He's kissing me! He's kissing me!'_ Gamora thought. Peter touched the back of her hair smoothly and his other hand touched her right cheek. Gamora crossed her arms behind Peter's neck. ' _I'm kissing her. I'm finally kissing the one woman I've ever truly loved…'_ Peter thought as he gave her one final kiss. Both parted away, gasping for air, but their hand stayed where they were.

Gamora looked at the half human straight in the eye. "You just kissed me."

"Yeah." He smiled.

She smiled as well. "I liked it."

"No kidding. I could have sworn you were about to make out." A sarcastic voice said from behind. Both Gamora and Peter gasped and turned their head towards the voice. It was Rocket. And Drax. And Groot holding Lotus, who was squealing.

"How long where you standing there?" Gamora asked, dangerously.

Rocket shrugged. "I dunno. Since you started kissing, maybe."

Peter looked at his friends. Frowning. "You were playing matchmaker all along, weren't you?"

"Dada!" Lotus shouted, extending her arms towards Peter. Peter smiled a little bit. "You were in this too, Lotus?"

"We were just tired of the fact that you didn't even tried to confess your feelings for each other. It was sickening. If you love someone, show them your love for that someone." Drax said. Everybody looked at him.

"Dude, that was deep…" Peter mumbled.

"Are you trying to marry them or something?" Rocket shouted at him.

"I am Groot." Groot smiled.

Rocket turned to face his tree friend. "No, Groot. That will be too soon."

Peter and Gamora blushed. Marriage? They just shared their first kiss and their friends were talking about marriage? Unbelievable!

"Get out." Gamora said seriously.

"What?"

"I am Groot."

"You heard the woman, get out of here." Peter said, smirking a little bit.

Rocket shrugged for what it seemed like the hundred time. "Fine. Just don't make out, okay? I have enough babysitting IT. I don't want another Thing running around and pulling my ears."

And they all walked away, leaving Peter and Gamora alone again.

"So, where were we?" Peter asked innocently.

"I think I remember…" Gamora said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Between the kisses, Peter mumbled. "I love you…" And he has never, ever, said those words to any girl except her.


	16. Chapter 16

The red hooded figure walked through the streets of Knowhere. Anybody that stood in its way knew better than to stay there, so they stood aside, giving space to the creature. Nobody could see anything from the creature except the red hooded cape and half of its face, revealing a pair of natural blood red lips. That gave the impression that it was a 'she'.

She walked pass a few hallway full of criminals hiding from law. Some couldn't help but to check her out.

"Hey there, gorgeous!"

"Hey, red! Come here, baby!"

Some of them whistled, but she didn't care. She just smirked. She liked the attention. But she didn't had time for it. Some important matter had to be dealt with.

"Hey, sweetheart. Can I ask you something?" An elderly man with glasses said.

The red hooded woman turned around o face him, smirk on her face.

"I was wondering where I can find the electronics shop." He kindly asked.

The woman pointed at some random direction, eager to get the old man out of her way.

"Thanks." He started to walk away. "By the way, my name's Stan Lee in case your looking for a good looking man." And the man walked into the randomly pointed direction.

The woman growled inwardly and keep walking. She took a right turn and climbed up some circular stairs. She had reached her destination. She opened the silver doors, coming in uninvited. The doors closed automatically behind her. She walked through more hallways, but this hallways had different things. There were cages with some exotic animals or unfortunate creatures. Tables full of unusual things were placed there as well for exhibition. The red hooded woman reached the end of the hallway, smiling at the site. A white haired man had his back to her, analysing some weird, dead specimen.

"Playing with dead things again, Collector?"

The Collector gasped and turned around in surprise. He gave a relieved sigh. "Crimson Red. Glad to have one of my best clients before me." He walked towards a small silver table that held some liquor and ice. "Would you care for a drink, my darling?"

"No, thank you."

"Suit yourself." He served a glass of wine for himself. He sipped a small bunch before continuing. "I'm sorry about the unwelcoming gesture. But my last assistant mostly just… blew up. I've been looking for some other to take the job."

"So I heard." Crimson said, walking around a pot with a beautiful exotic pink flower. "I hear everything."

The Collector smirked. "I bet you have heard of the so called Guardians of the Galaxy, right darling?"

"Of course." Crimson said still admiring the flower.

The Collector smiled as he put down the glass of wine. "A lotus blossom. From Terra. But it is also seen in two more planets at the corner of the galaxy. Rare. Quite the beauty, isn't it?"

Crimson smiled. "Yes, it is." She smirked. "Quite familiar, though."

The Collector smiled. "You can have it. For a price."

Crimson shook her head. "No, no. It's quite the beauty, but it's not compared to roses." She walked away from the lotus pot, to a red rose's pot. She touched one of the petals with one red nailed finger. "I need your help."

"What can I do to serve such beautiful woman?"

Crimson smiled at him. "Oh, don't make me blush." She chuckled darkly. "I want to know more about this _guardians_."

The smile on the Collector's face faded. "Nothing much. Only that they are ex-criminals that now fight for the galaxy. And that Peter Quill, stopped Ronan the Accuser… with an Infinity Stone."

Crimson seemed surprised. "An Infinity Stone? How?"

"Holding it long enough to conjure its power and destroy Ronan. At least, that's what I heard." He frowned. But like everybody else, he was thirsty to know how a simple, pathetic Terran could hold on so long to an Infinity Stone and come out unharmed.

"I knew about Ronan being destroyed by Star-Lord, but not about him holding the stone…" Crimson mumbled.

"It surprised everybody. I heard is an anomaly in his system that allowed him to do such task. He's not so human after all…"

"He's half-human?"

"Yes."

Crimson turned her attention back to the roses. "Who are composing the rest of the team?"

"Groot, who is a _Flora colossus,_ Rocket Raccoon, Drax the Destroyer and Gamora, ex-daughter of Thanos."

Crimson growled at the name of Gamora. "No one else?"

"No." He pick up the glass of wine again and took a sip.

"Are you sure?" Crimson slowly approached the Collector.

"Yes, darling. I'm su-" He suddenly gasped for air. His glass fell on the floor, shattering in dozens of pieces and the purplish liquid splashed into on side of his long tunic.

Crimson grabbed his throat with one delicate looking hand and held him in the air. The Collector grabbed her wrist with both hands, trying to get her to loosen her grip. But it didn't work. She was stronger than she looked. His feet moved back and forth, searching for solid ground. "I repeat my question: Are you sure there's no one else in that crew?" She asked dangerously, tiding her grip on his throat.

The Collector gave a few more gasps for breath until he finally found his voice. "A… a baby. Not… older than a… year…"

Crimson loosened her grip but slammed the white haired man's onto a clean table. She climbed on top of him, securing his legs so he wouldn't dare to try to escape. The lights shone at the back of her head; he couldn't see her red lips anymore. Her face was shadowed by her hood. "Whose baby is it?"

"Peter Quill…"

He looked at her shadowed face, searching for any kind of emotion. Two full minutes passed by and Crimson said nothing. She stayed the same position since her last question. Suddenly, a pair of glowing red eyes found space in the darkness of her face. "There's something else you know…"

"I don't- GAH!" She tied her grip on his throat once again. "She has pink eyes!" He shouted.

Crimson coed her head a little. "Pink eyes, you said?" She said casually.

The Collector nodded, eager to get away from her powerful grip.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I encountered them almost a week ago!" He gasped for more air.

"Her name?"

"Didn't… didn't get any…" He gasped again. She loosed her grip.

"Hair?"

"Her father's blonde hair with pink stripes…"

"Not older than a year you said?"

He nodded. She finally slipped away her hand. He gasped for air but couldn't move, Crimson Red was still on top of him. "You know about priceless artefacts… When you saw her, was she… priceless?"

He nodded again. "She had her father's confident aura. And I could smell her father's same anomaly in her." He watched as her eyes' glow faded away, shadowing her face once more. She got off of him and turned around. "Where can I find the guardians?" She asked, revealing again her red lips with the light.

"They are not in a specific place." He said as he sat down on the table, rubbing his neck. "They constantly travel. But I know that their ship is called the _Milano_."

"Say no more." She commented as she pick up a rose from its pot. She smelled its intoxicating aroma. "Thank you for your cooperation, my dear." She placed the rose aside from the lotus blossom pot and walked away. The sound of heals echoed through the hallway.

The Collector rubbed his neck once again. He just hoped this kind of visitors stopped coming by.


	17. Chapter 17

"Dada!" Lotus squealed as she gave another step towards Peter.

"That's it, Lotus. Just a little longer."

He had absolutely NOTHING to do except teaching Lotus how to walk. And she was doing a pretty good job. Peter kneeled on the floor of the common room with open arms, waiting for Lotus to reach him. She gave one more step and fell into his arms.

"Great job, sweetie."

Gamora walked into the room. She smiled at the site. Peter hadn't noticed her and neither did Lotus. Good. She raised the camera she asked Rocket to repair, so they could take pictures and remember some great moments. She had bought the camera once when Peter commented about these things. They were Terran and he said they were great. So she wanted to surprise him. She pushed a red button and she successfully took the first picture of Peter and Lotus. A few moments passed and the camera gave her a small piece of shiny paper. She blew on it like Rocket instructed her and in a few minutes, the picture was revealed. She smiled. The picture showed Peter extending his arms and Lotus reaching his lap.

"You got a camera!? Where did you get one?" Peter asked as he grabbed Lotus in one arm.

Gamora smiled and handed him the picture. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

Peter whined. "Awww…"

"I bought it some time ago. Rocket was trying to fix it."

Peter looked at the picture and smiled fondly. "It's been a long time since I have seen one of this."

"Keep it. We can take more pictures later."

"Mama!" Lotus extended her arms to Gamora, who smiled fondly. She exchanged Lotus for the camera. Since she became Peter's 'girlfriend', she accepted the fact that Lotus wouldn't give up on calling her 'mama'. To her surprise, Peter took a picture of them both as well. He grabbed the picture and blew on it for a few moments until the image revealed itself.

"Now you have one as well." He handed the picture to her.

OOO

Rocket slammed his fist against the messy desk. He couldn't get it right! Damn it! Why did Drax had to unwire his favorite gun for no reason? Now he had to get new wires because the current ones were very screwed up.

"I am Groot?" The tree walked into the room.

"No, Groot. Not now."

"I am Groot."

"I don't want to- wait, did you say we're getting a 'family' picture?" Rocket turned his head around to see his longtime friend nod his head. "Well, bullshit." He grabbed a screwdriver and went back to his gun. But he could still feel his friend presence behind him. He turned around.

"OK, Groot. I don't-"But he stopped, looking at Groot. He was giving him… the puppy eyes. Rocket folded his ears in frustration. "Oh, what the hell. Fine! I'm taking the picture…"

OOO

"It's a good thing that we are gathered here today to take the picture of the most exotic, the most dangerous, and the most badass family of jackasses," Peter said as he adjusted the camera on the table.

"Yeah, yeah… But make it quick!" Rocket turned his head towards Drax. "Because I have to fix the gun that SOMEONE broke!"

Drax looked away. Whistling. Peter put the camera on timer and run back to the team. "Ok, guys!" He put an arm around Gamora's waist and grabbed Lotus with his other. Rocket climbed up to Groot's neck, who was behind Peter and Drax stood behind Gamora.

"Say cheese!" Peter said smiling.

"Why do we need to say cheese? I don't see any around here."

The camera flashed and a picture was taken. Peter grabbed the piece of paper, frowning. "Aww, Drax. You look so dumb in this picture."

"Well, he IS dumb!" Rocket commented while he jumped back to the floor.

Drax rolled his eyes. "I am not. I am a very intelligent person."

"Shut up, thesaurus."

"I am Groot."

Peter looked at his tree friend. "I know, I'm hungry too. Anybody up for lunch?"

"I'm hungry for a knuckle sandwich." Rocket mumbled.

"I didn't know you could eat knuckle sandwiches. Where do you buy them?"

Rocket turned his head back to Peter. "See? Dumb. I rest my case.

Gamora rolled her eyes at the fight that was taking place before her. But sometimes it seemed only fitting for this… 'Family'.

OOO

Crimson paced back and forth in the dark lab, hood over her head. The only visible things about her were her lips.

"Is it done yet?" She asked the group of scientist that worked on a strange looking device.

"Not yet, we must wire the machine to be able to break the barrier between the victim's mind and its body so we can-"

"Shh…" Crimson placed a pale red nailed finger over her lips. "Please. Even the walls have ears."

"We are sorry."

"Keep working."

She resumed her pacing. She smirked. Soon her plan will be full filled. Sooner than expected…


	18. Chapter 18

"CLOSE THE GATES!"

"SOMEONE TURN ON THE ALARM!"

"GO! GO! GO!"

"ALERT NOVA PRIME!"

The place was a mess. Alarms went off crazy and corpsmen run back and forth, carrying weapons here and some weapons there. All eager to defend the most priced and the most dangerous possession in the high-security vault. And this was just the inside. Outside, some of Thanos' soldiers attacked with bombs and pistols and made their way inside the vault. One particular figure, a red hooded one, made her way inside behind the soldiers. Heel sounds followed her at a peaceful pace. A corpsman pointed a gun at her. She smiled, showing blood red lips. With incredible speed, she snuck behind the soldier and stabbed a knife at his back, directly to the heart. He fell to the floor, making no more movements. The red hooded figure continued her peaceful walk towards big silver doors. Her prize was behind it. The only thing she had to do was retrieve it.

She gave the signal to a few nearby guards and they placed a strange on the doors. They granted her access to the inside. Some corpsmen that were currently residing in the room, pointed a dozen guns or so at her.

"Stop right there, Crimson Red!" The leader shouted.

Crimson just smiled, revealing her natural blood red lips. "Ah… so you DO know me. That's bad. I thought Nova Prime didn't track me. Oops, I'm surrounded." She chuckled darkly. The chuckle sends shivers to the corpsmen spines.

"You aren't getting any closer to The Orb!"

Crimson shook her head in disappointment. "That's too bad. I just wanted to take a look at the precious stone. I was thinking it will look beautiful in a ring. Or some earrings. It will probably look better in a necklace." She took a step closer.

"Take another step and we'll shoot you up!"

Crimson smirked. "One thing you don't know about me, dear." She ran behind the leader and stabbed him like the last corpsman she killed. "Is that I always get what I want…" the man fell with no mercy on the floor.

"SHE KILLED OUR CAPTAIN! SHOOT HER!" A corpsman shouted.

A rain of gunshots consumed Crimson. The gunshots continued until they were out of firepower. Smoke filled the air. No one could even see their own hand. A gust of wind cleared the thick smoke. The corpsmen gasped as they saw their dead captain's body on the floor. And Crimson stood aside from it. Unharmed. Crimson opened her glowing red eyes. "Like I said, I ALWAYS get what I want…" Her voice echoed through the walls of the room, sending shivers through the guards' spines. "Now, where were we?" With unnatural speed, she reached the first corpsman and slammed him onto the floor, breaking his neck and killing him in the process. She unleashed red energy beams from her hands and stroke at the corpsmen's hearts.

She gave a satisfied smile as the last corpsman fell merciless on the floor, leaving a clear path for her. She chuckled as she stepped on a dead man's hand. She walked towards a silver cage with a floating object in the middle. The Orb. She rubbed her pale, red-nailed hands in pure delight. "Finally, after all this time." She extended her hand, trespassing the energy force field that surrounded the priceless artifact with no sweat. She curled her fingers around the object and pull it out.

She admired its ancient symbols. "Good. Everything is going as planned. Now…" She hid away the Orb under her red cape. Her eyes glowed red. "I only need two last pieces… Two little stars." She smirked. "Who could they possibly be?"


	19. Chapter 19

' _Peter…'_

He shifted in his bed uncomfortably.

' _Peter…'_

"Mom…" He mumbled in his sleep.

' _Peter… Hold my hand…'_

He shifted again. He heard the sound of a long beep. He awoke with a yelp. He gasped for air; his bare chest was covered in sweat. He looked at the crib across the room. Lotus sat there unmoving, looking at him with observant eyes. He sighed. He must have awakened her. He rubbed his face in frustration. He didn't want to wake her up. "I'm sorry, sweetie." He got up from his bed and walked over to the crib. He picked the baby up; she snuggled against his neck like she always does.

"You know that your name is Meredith, right Lotus?"

The baby did not reply.

"Well, you were named after my mother, Meredith Quill. She… she died when I was just a kid."

Lotus half closed her eyes.

"And she was beautiful…"

Lotus closed her eyes a little bit more.

"And strong…"

Lotus fully closed her eyes.

"And happy… Just like you." Peter placed the now sleeping girl back to the crib and placed the pink blanket above her to keep her warm. He smiled down at the girl and sat at the edge of his bed. Sometimes he would dream of his mother, of the time he didn't take her hand. He shook his head. There was nothing he could do now. That was almost 27 years ago. He couldn't change the past. He leaned back in the bed, pull up the covers.

He just went back to sleep.

But it turns out, he couldn't. He sat up again and walked outside his room, not bothering to put on a shirt. He walked towards the next door. It was Gamora's room. He slowly and quietly opened the door, knowing of the risks. He peeked his head inside, looking at the peaceful figure under the bed covers. He smiled. He just wanted to know that she was safe and sound. He closed the door again and walked towards the deck. He sat on the captain's chair and looked at the stars like Gamora does.

He couldn't help but think of all the things that had happened lately. Since Lotus' arrival, his life couldn't be happier. But he couldn't help but to think of things like the Collector admiring Lotus' pink eyes to this 'Crimson Red' woman to Nova Prime telling him to take good care of his daughter.

As the father he was, he couldn't help but to get worried. Everything was now turning to his daughter and his team and if something happened, he could help but to blame himself.

"Peter?"

He turned his head around and saw Gamora in her PJs, her hair a mess. Peter smiled at her. "Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head. "Apparently someone was spying on me while I was 'asleep'. That's called stalking, you know." She gave him a tired smile.

Peter made space for her to sit down, but instead, she sat on his lap. Of course, he didn't mind. At all. "I was thinking…" Peter started.

"That's a first." Gamora said as she crossed her arms around his neck.

Peter smiled at her. "Hey, I need to think if I'm the leader of the team, right?"

"Good point."

"I was thinking about… Lotus. And everything else."

Gamora's gaze saddened a little bit. "I understand that you are worried."

"Yeah…" Peter looked at the stars. "I just want to protect her. That's all."

"And you will. You're Star-Lord, remember?"

"That's what I'm worried about. I'm Star-Lord. I have enemies. And therefore, _her_ enemies. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"And she won't because you are her father."

Peter looked down. "That doesn't change the fact that there will be people after her."

"That also doesn't change the fact that she is surrounded by a big walking tree, a trigger happy raccoon, a man with anger issues, an ex-assassin, and a thief. And all of them love her and will do anything for her."

Peter gave a weak smile. "You're right…"

"I'm always right." They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Gamora decided to break the silence. "Well, I'm going to bed. I suggest you do as well." She got up and adjusted her PJs. "Good night."

"Good night, Mora."

She growled at him. "Don't. Just don't or I'll slice your throat."

Peter held his hands in a slight panic. "Hey, I was just testing a pet name for you. Just chill!"

Gamora rolled her eyes and walked away. Peter sat there for a few more minutes. He sighed and walked back to his room. He took a glance at Lotus' crib; the baby slept like… well… a baby. Peter smiled and decided it was time to go back to sleep. He didn't want to get back to those days where he had those horrifying bags under his eyes… It didn't help his image.

OOO

Crimson tapped her fingers on the hard wooden table while leaning her head over her fist. "Is it done yet?" She asked a group of scientists that surrounded a small device.

"Yes, mistress." The leader of the group grabbed what it seemed a fancy metal collar with three red bottoms on the back.

"Have you test it?"

"Indeed. It works perfectly. It will make the user obey every single one of our orders, my lady."

Crimson stopped taping her fingers on the table and extended her hand. The scientist placed the collar on her hand so she could do some examination. She looked at it with a smug smile on her face. Her head darted to the Orb that sat on the far corner of the room, surrounded by an energy barrier that made it levitate slowly. She smirked. "Good. I just need something else."

OOO

Nova Prime walked back and forth with worry written all over her face. She had promised the Orb will be safe and now… it was stolen by a red hooded maniac. Just like that. A high-security facility was infiltrated by Thanos' soldiers and Crimson led them. She killed almost twenty soldiers in less than an hour!

"Nova Prime?" Dey entered her office.

"Yes, Dey?" She turned her head towards him.

"We have more information on Crimson Red."

Nova Prime frowned. Crimson Red now seemed to be the number one villain in the list. It only seemed like it was yesterday when Ronan and Thanos took that place. It didn't help that she had a connection to the previous two. "Go on."

"Is slight information, but it's helpful. We detected a transmission from the ship that Crimson Red was boarding. They are after a target. In fact, _various_."

"And? Who are these targets?"

Dey stayed quiet for a few moments. "They… they are the guardians, Nova Prime."

Nova held her breath. They were targeting the guardians? No, they couldn't. There was a baby in their ship!

"Contact them. Make them come here. I don't care if you sue them with money or vacations or a new ship or with more money. Just bring them here. And if you need to arrest them to bring them here, do it. Don't hesitate." She turned around, looking outside the window. "If Crimson Red is after the guardians… then they are in grave danger."

OOO

It was money. Money brought them here. In fact, they NEEDED the money. Ten thousand units. Not bad, the money was already in their account. But they didn't know what was so important and why Nova Prime wanted them here. So they parked the Milano outside the building, with some corpsmen guarding it and they walked inside.

Peter decided he wouldn't take the baby carrier again. Lotus was getting heavy anyway. So he just carried her with his hands while she snuggled against his neck. They all took a right turn and a guard was standing there. With a bandage over his nose. Peter recognized the guard and smirked.

"Hey there, asshole. Is your nose alright?"

The guard flinched at Peter's voice and shut his eyes, he was shivering. What a coward. The guardians laughed at his cowering figure and keep walking. In a few minutes, they reached the conference room on record time.

"There you are." Nova Prime said while he approached them. "Follow me."

The guardians looked at each other, unsure of what was going on and followed the corpsmen leader through a hallway. This hallway was painted white and its floor was made of marble. "So Nova, why are we here exactly? Because I'm pretty sure you give us our mission in the conference room."

Nova did not reply instantly. "This mission is quite… different. And it requires a high-security room."

They reached the end of the hallway where a pair of big silver doors stood out with pride. Nova Prime placed her hand in fingerprint recognition and the doors opened, allowing them access to its insides. The room was slightly smaller than the conference room they usually went to. Nova took a seat in the middle of a large round white table. The guardians sat around it and Peter placed Lotus in his lap.

Nova sighed before speaking. "We have a red code emergency."

The guardians looked at each other with confusion and worry written on their faces. Nova continues. "The Orb… has been stolen. By Crimson Red."

Gamora automatically gasped and Rocket slammed his fist onto the table. "You said it will be safe!"

"Rocket, calm down!" Gamora said.

"I am Groot." Groot agreed with Gamora.

Nova sighed again. "It was safe. But with the help of Thanos' soldiers, Crimson was able to grab the Orb with ease. She killed almost twenty corpsmen in less than an hour." She took a deep breath. "Also, she's targeting a couple of creatures."

"Who?" Peter asked.

"All of you."

The team stayed silent as Nova continued. "We are not sure why she is targeting you all. But we came to the conclusion that she's specifically after Mr. Quill and Little Miss Quill."

Peter gulped. "Oh, really? Because as far as I can remember, I don't know her, therefore, I don't own her anything, do I?" He said nervously.

"No, Mr. Quill." Nova replied. "She took an Infinity Stone. Nobody can control them. Nobody could… until you grabbed that stone and it was you who could control it and defeated Ronan."

Peter could feel a sweat drop running down his face. Was it hot in here?

"It practically made you the only known being in the galaxy that can control such a powerful ancient artifact. It makes you a target for many. And IF that anomaly in your system is hereditary…" Nova looked at the baby in Peter's arms. "…therefore, she is a target as well. And a very vulnerable one."

Peter surrounded Lotus with an overprotective arm. How couldn't he see it before?

"So now I declare that the Guardians of the Galaxy are under the Nova Corps custody."

OOO

"Ok, so we are all here under the custody of the police." Rocket commented while he crossed his legs over the table. "Bunch of jackasses… sitting in a circular table… Feels like we are being arrested again."

Drax scoffed and crossed his legs over the table a well. "We are not criminals anymore."

Rocket facepalmed. "I said it feels like we're being arrested again. I didn't say we were arrested."

"I am Groot."

"Shut up, Groot. You're not helping."

Gamora looked at her friends while she sat beside Peter. They had been inside that high-security room for hours. Sure, they were sending some refreshments and some entertainment. But the Guardians of the Galaxy weren't made to be inside a room all day. And they weren't allowed to leave the room. They would have escaped the room, but for Lotus' safety, they agreed they would stay there as long as they needed to. But Peter looked awful. And he was unusually quiet.

Gamora remembered the conversation they had last night. Peter was starting to worry if something happened to Lotus. And today's conversation with Nova Prime didn't help her boyfriend's case.

In Peter's case, he was lost in his thoughts. He didn't keep track of time. The only thing in his mind right now was the protection of his team, Gamora, and his baby girl. And the fear of the future.

"Peter?" He felt Gamora's hand on his shoulder.

He turned to look at her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"It's ok. I know you are scared."

Peter looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. "I'm… I guess you're right."

"You remember our conversation from last night, do you?"

"Yes."

"Good. That's all I needed to know."

Peter gave her a weak smile, knowing that they were all there to protect each other. The silver doors opened and an elderly looking man with round glasses walked inside with a janitor's uniform.

"Hello there. I was asked by Nova Prime herself to bring you these refreshments." The man held up a couple of drinks and two bags of potato chips.

"Finally, something to eat. I was starting to think that Nova Prime wanted to starve us." Rocket commented as he snatched a bag of chips from the man. The man gave a drink to everybody and brought some baby food in a jar and a spoon for Lotus. Peter thanked him and opened the jar to feed the baby, who eagerly opened her mouth.

The man gave Drax a bottle of water and then gave one to Groot as well. "I am Groot." Groot thanked.

"Well, I'm Stan Lee. Nice to meet you."

"I am Groot." Groot repeated.

"Well, I am Stan."

"I am Groot."

Stan frowned. "Ok, I know you're Groot. So stop repeating it."

"I am Groot."

Stan turned around to face Peter. "Is he pulling my leg?"

"Giving Tree here only speaks in three words but with a different meaning," Peter said.

"Oh…" Stan said in understanding. "Ok, well I must be off. I need to finish my comic books."

"Comic books?" Peter asked. "You write comic books?"

"Oh yes. I'm quite famous." Stan said with pride.

"Never heard of you." Rocket said, munching on a handful of chips. "None of us have."

"Ok, think whatever you what." Stan walked towards the doors. "See ya'." And the doors closed behind him.

Gamora turned to face her team. "Well, that was weird."

Peter shrugged and gave another spoon full of food to Lotus.

OOO

"Any trace?"

"No, Nova Prime. Not even one." Dey replied.

Nova sat on her chair and gave a low sigh. The guardians were a bunch of jackasses, but they were heroes and now, it was her turn to help them. But how could she help them if she couldn't even track down their stalker? "Keep searching. I don't want any risks."

Dey turned around to leave but stopped. He turned again to face his boss. "May I ask you something, Nova Prime?"

"Yes." She replied as she rubbed her temples.

"What would happen if Crimson Red got her hands on Peter or Lotus?"

Nova looked at Dey in the eye, concern written on her face. "Bad things, my friend. _Really bad_ things…"


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

Nova Prime stood outside of the high-security room doors. Behind them, the guardians were safe. She sighed. She knew that once she walked through these doors, she'll meet the personification of chaos itself. She had decided that she will give them time to go to other places in the building, but not leave it. It was still too dangerous to go outside. She placed her hand over the fingerprint panel and she was granted access to the inside. He was right. It was the chaos personification itself. Groot holds Rocket in the air before the raccoon had the chance to deteriorate Peter's face. Said man cowered in a corner of the room. Gamora and Drax fought about something and Lotus was sitting over the table. In the middle of it all. Nova shook her head. So this was the family that would be raising her. What a madhouse… That was never good. But she was no one to judge.

"Ahem…"

The guardians stopped what they were doing and looked at Nova. "About time…" Rocket mumbled.

"I'm here to grant you permission to leave this room, but don't leave the building until I say so."

In less than a minute, the guardians rushed pass her, a gust of powerful wind followed them. Nova sighed and followed them outside. Peter was the first to reach the spacious conference room with thousands of windows on the far wall. Lotus squealed happily in his arms, feeling relieved to be out of that confined space. Peter smiled at the little girl and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "That's right, Lotus. We finally get to see the light of day after seven hours trapped inside that room."

Gamora and the rest of the team took a seat in the familiar rectangular crystal table, admiring the view of the city. She stretched her arms and back while she sat down. Peter put Lotus on a cushioned chair and he sat at the edge of the table in front of her. "Wonder what this Crimson Red wants with us…"

"Probably to decapitate you because you are an asshole." Rocket said.

"And what about Lotus?"

Rocket shrugged, having no answer to that one. Peter rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to Gamora, beautiful, green, _deathly_ Gamora.

"Are you looking at me again?" She asked.

Oh, oh… Caught in the act again. He gave her a goofy, love-struck smile. She just rolled her eyes and looked away. A small blush formed on her cheeks. Rocket rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Get a room…" He mumbled.

I that same moment, Nova Prime walked in. "We don't have information on Crimson's whereabouts, therefore, I can't let you out of the building for your own safety."

Drax gave an audible growl while Peter sighed. "Don't you have any games or something?"

"I'll see what I can do-"

She was cut off by a large explosion that sends them off from their chairs onto the floor. The windows shattered and everything went into slow motion. Peter slammed his head into the crystal table, breaking a small part of it. He grabbed Lotus before something happened to her. He protected the baby with his body, kneeling on the floor. Holding her tight. Smoke filled the room. Nova landed on her back while Groot slammed into a wall, Drax and Rocket followed. Gamora was thrown off her chair, slamming her head into the hard cold floor. Shattered glass was scattered on the floor. Peter had a large cut on his forehead that dripped small blood drops. Lotus cried in fear. Peter looked at the small baby. She was unharmed but her clothes were dirty with smoke. Peter smiled at the girl in relieve, she was ok.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black. The sounds of alerting alarms filled the room.

OOO

He was brought back to consciousness by the smell of smoke and blood mixed in the air. The alarms were going crazy, he knew that by the red lights that shone in the room. He couldn't hear quite well, whatever or whoever hit him in the head surely was a master. He waited a few moments laying on the floor. The sounds around him slowly started to come back, but not quite.

He saw Gamora kneeling down in front of him, an ugly bruise forming on her forehead and a panicked expression on her face. He looked at her. The only things he could hear were his slow breaths. The sound of Gamora's voice slowly made sense.

"Peter!"

"What…"

"Peter! Can you hear me!?"

Peter looked at her, a little bit disorientated. "Yes." He slowly got up and sat down. The room was a total mess. Shattered glass was scattered on the floor, smoke filled the air and a small fire took life in the far corner. Groot looked fine, he could heal quickly. He was helping Nova Prime to stand up, her legs looked like they were shivering and she had a small cut on her cheek but otherwise, she was fine. Rocket and Drax looked fine as well except for a few cuts and Gamora seemed fine aside her bruise. That left one last person in question.

"Where's Lotus?" He asked.

Gamora looked at him in panic. "I thought she was with you."

Now it was Peter's turn to panic. He quickly got up, a little bit shaken but that didn't stop him. He looked around the room, looking for his little daughter.

"Lotus!" He called.

He looked around again and saw a pistol laying around. He walked towards it and pick it up. He recognized it. It was a Ravenger gun. His heartbeat accelerated as everything started to make sense. The Ravengers were the ones that attacked the headquarters. His poor innocent defenseless little daughter was taken by the Ravengers as hostage. And there was no trace of her. Fear started to build in his being. The fear that he might never see the little baby he loved with all his heart consumed him.

"LOTUS!"

OOO

"Are you sure that this lady is willing to pay us one billion units for this little rascal?" The blue-skinned man said as he tried to block away the sounds of loud baby cries.

"Yes, sir," Kraglin said.

A group of Ravengers walked the dark hallways towards a vast room. In the middle of it, a red hooded woman stood. She sensed foreign presences behind her and she turned around, smirk on her face. "I see that you have done your job well." She walked towards them with a suitcase on hand.

Yondu Udonta grabbed baby Lotus from the Kraglin's hands and walked towards Crimson Red. "You got the money?"

Crimson held up the suitcase. "Of course, but first things first. Hand her over."

Yondu handed the poor crying baby to the woman and in turn, he received the suitcase. He opens it and gave a low whistle. One billion shiny units. Perfect. He smirked and closed the suitcase. "So, what's with the crying terror? Wouldn't her parents be worried or something?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out. Now go. Shoo!" Crimson said as she tried to calm down Lotus, who cried even more at the presence of the strange red woman.

"Just a second, darling. I mean, you must tell me who are her parents so we can put on a price for her and-"

"Enough! I won't stand this nonsense. Go before I call my guards!"

Yondu rolled his eyes. "Alright, just teasing. Our work here is done so we have nothing to do with that baby. In fact, I'm GLAD we got rid of her. She has some lungs…" And he walked away with the rest of his team.

Once the Ravengers were out of site, Crimson smirked and caressed Lotus delicate cheek. "What an adorable baby. You certainly took after your father. And you have such lovely pink eyes. I bet when you grow up you will certainly turn some heads around."

Lotus' cries echoed through the vast room. It was clear she feared this woman. Where was her daddy? Where was her mommy? Mr. Ears? Anyone?

Crimson chuckled. "Oh, don't cry, my dear lotus blossom. We are going to have so much fun together. Do you like playing 'Bait'? Because aside you, I have a bigger fish to catch. And you, my little flower, you are going to bring that fish to me. You are just a distraction."


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

 

"SHE'S NOT EVEN A YEAR OLD!"

A chair was slammed into the wall with such force it broke in half. Peter breathed heavily and sweat wet the bandage that was attached to his forehead. He grabbed another chair and slammed onto the floor.

The rest of the team and Nova Prime plus Dey stood in a corner of the damaged room. Just a few minutes ago they learned that it was never good to try and calm down an angry, ANGRY and upset Peter. Someone would eventually end up with a black eye and that unfortunate person was corpsman Dey, who was currently holding an icepack on his right eye. They all watched with hurt and sorrow as the worried father smashed another chair onto the floor.

"We should have known," Gamora mumbled, rubbing the area where she hit her head. She tried to ignore the tears that treated to stain her green cheeks.

Nova looked at the team with guilt building up in her chest. She turned her head at Peter and then back at the team. "No, guardians. It's not your fault. It's mine. If I had let you out, Lotus wouldn't have been kidnapped."

"Well, we are getting IT back!" Rocket said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Drax asked.

Nova looked at the worried guardians. "Haven't anyone of you thought that Crimson Red might be behind this?"

The guardians looked at each other with worry. It made sense. LOTS of sense. They turned their gazes back to Peter, who was sitting on the last unbroken chair, covering his head with his hands. He sobbed quietly. Gamora walked towards him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He slowly spun his head around to look at the woman. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. He suddenly felt a strange determination raising up. He got up and dried his eyes a little bit. "Nova, give me the fucking keys to my ship. We are going after them."

OOO

The ride through space was silent and awkward. It was a good thing that Peter knew how to track the Ravengers because otherwise, the guardians were in for an ANGRY Peter. He piloted the ship, mumbling curses, and other bad-mouthed words. Rocket had never seen the half-human look so upset and worried. He was always so jovial and happy. The raccoon had to admit it was quite scary. He could have sworn he heard that Peter said he was going to decapitate someone. He even growled once. That was Rocket's job, not his!

Rocket started cleaning his favorite gun. He was pretty freaking sure someone was going to die today. And he didn't care as long as they found Lotus. Drax cleaned his knives and Groot drank a few cups of water. Gamora grabbed her sword and other small knives and armed herself with them.

"Better have your balls prepared because we are going in," Peter said. Indeed, the Ravengers ship was just a few minutes away. "Those bitches won't know what hit them."

He contacted the ship and Yondu was the one who answered. "Peter, my boy! What a surprise. What brings you to my ship? Because as long as I can recall, you weren't a Ravenger anymore."

Peter managed to put on a smug smile. "Oh, you know. I just wanted to visit, chat, that's all. See how my buddies were doing." He smirked. "Can I come in? I don't have the rest of the guardians with me."

Yondu looked behind Peter and saw no one. "Alright, but you'll leave quickly."

"Thanks, man." He cut off the conversation and Peter returned to his previous angry self. "Asshole…" His teammates got out from their hiding spots and prepared for landing.

He was granted permission to enter the ship. The Milano made its way through the vast opening of the bigger ship and landed softly on the floor. Yondu waited outside with a bunch of fellow Ravengers on his back. He gave an arrogant smirk as the doors of the Milano opened and Peter stepped outside with his usual smile.

"Peter! Long time no see. Came back to join the Ravengers again?"

Peter waved his hand casually. "Oh no, like I said…" Suddenly, Peter's mask covered his face. "I just came to chat."

Rocket, Gamora, Drax, and Groot run outside the ship and attacked a few Ravengers, of course, they didn't kill them. Nova's orders.

"Never trust a thief's word," Yondu mumbled. Peter ran towards Yondu and punched him in the eye.

"Where is she!?"

"Where's who?"

"The baby you stole just a few hours ago!"

Yondu remembered now while he rubbed his eye. He was talking about the crying baby he gave to the red hooded woman. "Oh yes, the baby with big lungs. She wouldn't shut her mouth."

"Where. Is. She?" Peter asked more carefully. The Ravengers surrounded them, pointing their guns at Peter. The rest of the guardians were thrown inside the circle along with Peter. Of course, that didn't stop them from pointing back their weapons to the band of thieves.

"The baby? I just gave her up to this red hooded lady that paid us one billion units for her. Nice trade, huh?" He smirked. "What's with this baby anyway? Seems like the world is falling apart for her."

Peter stood there unmoving. His mask wouldn't show it, but his face was that of pure terror. Gamora gasped and her fellow teammates just wanted to rip apart Yondu Udonta piece by piece.

"She is my daughter, you son of a bitch." Peter whispered. There was a silence in the room. "And you just gave her to a psychopath that who knows what she will do to her."

Yondu wouldn't show it, but he felt a little guilty. "Well, congrats. I didn't know you were a father. Now that you mention it, I must say she looked a little bit like you."

Peter stood there unmoving, tears treated to fall but he couldn't show any weakness. He must stay strong for his little Lotus. Rocket growled, pointing his gun towards some Ravengers. "Just tell us where the fuck did you send that baby!?"

Yondu glared at the raccoon. "And she's important to you?"

"I'm her uncle, bitch!"

Yondu shook his head. "Well, that's just WRONG. A baby is being raised by a band of ex-criminals. That's so wrong." He said sarcastically.

Peter suddenly grabbed Yondu by his shirt's collar and slammed him against the metal wall. His mask slipped back, disappearing into a small device in his ear. His eyes were full of pain and anger. Yondu has never seen the man like this. And it was a little intimidating. "You takes us to where you left her and I promise I won't kill you."

Yondu gulped.

OOO

"Here it is."

A strange looking spaceship. It looked like Ronan's ship but with a dark shade of gray. And it was BIG. Peter turned to Yondu. "We are going to rescue MY daughter and YOU are coming with me."

"Why do I have to go!?"

"I don't know. Let me see… Oh! Right! Because you sold my daughter to that red hooded bitch!" Peter threw his hands in the air.

"I said I was sorry!"

Rocket pointed an accusing finger toward the blue-skinned man. "You still sold a baby! And that is WRONG."

Yondu rolled his eyes at the raccoon. "Touché." He turned to Kraglin. "You'll be in charge for a little while, ok? And don't even try to blow up my ship."

Kraglin nodded.

Yondu turned back to face the still angry Peter. "Ok, when do we leave?"

"Considering she's my daughter and technically YOUR granddaughter, I'll say… As soon as possible, bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally an apology chapter for not updating sooner... I should be updating this story later on in the week...  
> til then:
> 
> Adios mi amigos!


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

They silently landed the Milano in the less populated area of Crimson's ship. The only two guards in that room were killed by Gamora in a flash. Yondu couldn't help but ponder on the thought: If Lotus was technically his granddaughter. Well, he 'kind of' raised Peter so… yeah. She was sort of his granddaughter.

Gamora took deep breaths to calm herself. If Crimson Red touched one single hair on Lotus, she was going to hell. Rocket growled. He carried his big gun over his shoulder, ready to shot a certain red-hooded woman. If he saw her, he was going to make sure every single part of her body was dripping blood and begging for mercy, something he was not going to give Crimson. Drax and Groot were very, VERY pissed off. Nobody stole their niece. And Groot was missing his best friend and playing partner. Lastly, Peter put on his mask but he was burning in rage. Nobody steals HIS daughter and lived to tell about it. So yeah, the guardians were PISSED OFF.

The reached a hallway with many other connecting to it. Peter frowned. "Ok, team." He turned to face the guardians and Yondu. "We'll divide and go individually. There are six hallways."

"Are you sure, Peter?" Drax asked.

"Crystal. Let's go." Peter turned to Yondu. "And Yondu?"

"Yeah?"

"If you try to escape, I'll find you were ever you go and will make sure you suffer greatly."

"Fine, fine. I'll promise I'll find your precious little daughter." He rolled his eyes. _'And my granddaughter…'_ He thought.

And they guardians did as told.

OOO

Peter walked through a dark hallway, mask still on and pistols at hand and charged just in case. He gave a tired sigh. It was frustrating. To be a worried father looking for his lost daughter. The only thing he wanted to do was to find her, to know that she was safe and sound. Next thing on his list was to kill red riding hood. His footsteps echoed through the hallway as he took a right turn. A Thanos' soldier saw him and pointed his gun at Peter. Of course, Star-Lord didn't have time for this bitch. So he just shot the guy with his element gun.

Peter walked pass the now dead soldier. He keeps walking for several more minutes until he heard a cry. Lotus' cry.

His heartbeat accelerated. He ran across the hallway, eager to get his baby girl. He took a right turn and encountered himself with a door. Lotus' cries came from behind that door. He kicked it open and ran inside the vast room. It seemed to be a lab of some sort. Oh, when he gets his hands on Crimson…

He quietly walked through the lab tables full of strange chemicals and devices, Gun at hand and mask on. It was quiet. Too quiet for his taste. The only sounds that filled the air were Lotus' cries and some strange looking and colorful liquids that were cooking, making bubbles thanks to the hot temperatures they were in. He looked at a far wall and a picture was hanging there. It was a picture of Stan Lee, the janitor from the Nova Corps headquarters, giving a thumbs-up to whoever took the picture. The picture was even autographed. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, deciding that he will leave it like that. ' _It's just my mind playing some fucking tricks on me. It's the stress…'_ He thought. He walked through a few more tables and tall cases with chemical experiments in crystal bottles. He walked around one and found something that made him scared. And happy at the same time. Scared because his little daughter was crying non-stop in a large crystal box with holes that allowed her to breathe. And he was happy because she was fine. Safe and sound.

He ran towards her and put his gun back in place. "Lotus!" He exclaimed happily.

The baby looked at him but keep crying. Oh right, he had his mask on. She probably didn't recognize him because of it. He clicked a small bottom on his ear and the mask disappeared into a small earpiece. He put both of his hands in the glass. "Lotus, it's me. Daddy."

The baby stopped crying and squealed happily in recognition. "Dada!" Her daddy had come to save her from the evil lady! Her daddy had come back for her! She laughed and put a hand on the glass as well, close to her daddy's hand, trying to feel his hand's warmth. But she couldn't. The strange shiny and transparent wall keep them apart.

"I'm getting you out of this forsaken place, sweetheart." He said with a small smile.

"Not so fast, Star-Lord."

Peter suddenly felt a metal-like-collar surrounding his neck. His hands immediately tried to get free from the strange collar. He felt like he was suffocating. Lotus started crying again. He turned around and saw Crimson Red smirking behind him, with a remote control on her hand. Her red hood was on. "She led you right to my trap. You're mine now, darling."

"Crimson Red. We finally meet. Did you know that you are a bitch?"

Crimson shook her head. "Oh Peter, how could you say such things? You hurt me. I'm only trying to help you do a greater good."

"Oh really? What good will that be? Because as far as I know, kidnapping wasn't any good."

"You'll serve Thanos and he will be your master."

"You're kidding, right? I don't follow anyone's orders. Not even Nova Prime's! Well, sometimes…" He said, still trying to get rid of the collar.

"You will soon. And don't worry about your little daughter here." Crimson gestured Lotus, who was crying even more. "She will be raised by good hands and become a deathly assassin and servant to Thanos and me."

"NO!"

"Don't you worry, darling." Crimson gave a dark chuckle. "She will not need any modifications of any sort like Gamora did."

Peter stopped struggling at the word 'modification'. Fear for his daughter consumed him some ways he never thought it would.

"For you see, you have passed down the anomaly in your system to Lotus. It will allow her to control the Infinity Stones. Something that Thanos likes. But she is too little to control them. So I decided that I will go to someone mature enough to do so. It's you. But I knew you wouldn't cooperate with Thanos' great cause. So I invented a mind controlling device/collar that I will use on you."

"No…"

"Yes. I used Lotus as bait to get you to come here. Wonderful plan, isn't it?"

Peter looked at the woman. She was crazy!

"By the way, whatever you passed down to Lotus isn't the only power she has." She walked towards a computer attached to the glass cage Lotus was in. "She has very high energy signals, which led me to discover that it is indeed attached to her beautiful pink eyes." She turned to Peter. "She has energy powers quite different from what I've seen in the few people I've met that possess this type of gift. It's probably because what you passed down to her has something to do. She might even do some extraordinary unique things."

Crimson walked towards the frozen Peter, standing five feet away from him. "I remember I left a baby at some handsome bastard's door and I left. It was days later that I discovered how powerful was that baby's father. Because I discovered he was only a petty little human that destroyed Ronan the Accuser. I searched for the information. I found out how that bastard destroyed Ronan. I searched for more. I went to the Collector's place and told me about Lotus. That she was special. And that she had your power."

Peter watched in shock and horror as Crimson took a step closer, her heel sounds echoed through the room.

"I formulated a plan, stole the Orb, created a mind controlling device and here you are both. In my claws." She gently removed her hood, revealing natural red blood lips, hair, and eyes. "I believe she got something from me too, darling. Energy powers. If combined with your power, she's mostly invisible. She will be one powerful warrior." She batted her eyelashes to him. "Don't you recognize me, darling?"

Peter looked at her. "Ruby…"

Crimson nodded. "Yes, that is my birth name. But I prefer Crimson Red. It sounds more evil and intimidating."

"But… but it was just a one night stand!"

Crimson nodded. She took two steps closer, facing him. "Yes, it was. But I got pregnant, and then I gave birth to Lotus. I looked for you in the first four months of Lotus life so I could give her to you. I didn't want her at first, but things change, right?" She gently grabbed his chin and kissed him gently on the lips, against Peter's wishes. She stopped the kiss and looked at him with a seductive look in her eyes. Suddenly, she frowned. Her red eyes seemed to glow a little bit in anger. "You will usually kiss any woman with the desire to take her to bed." She looked straight into Peter's eyes.

His eyes were full of something different. Something that was not there when she last saw him. Love. True love. But it was not for her.

"There's another woman, isn't there?" She asked quietly, angry at the man.

Peter gave her look of pure hatred. "Actually there are two. And one of them is inside your little stupid glass box."

Crimson's eyes glowed with a more intense red. "Then who is-!" She realized. She lowered her voice. "It's Gamora, isn't she?"

Peter did not answer.

"I thought…" Her voice came out as a whisper, but there was still that anger.

"Well, open your eyes. Every woman that has ever sleep with me always seem to think they are the only ones." His face softens a little bit. "But Gamora is truly the one for me."

Crimson's eyes fully glowed. She backed away. And held up the remote control for the collar around Peter's neck. "Well, I don't care. She's just a bitch I'll make you kill. And then, I'll allow you to use your mind for a few minutes so you can see what you have done to your beloved Gamora."

"NO!"

Crimson pushed the red button.


	23. Chapter 23

 

By things of destiny, the guardians plus Yondu found themselves together in what it looked to be a throne room. It was a vast, dark room. The guardians looked at each other. The air was so cold it gave Goosebumps to those who weren't wearing shirts. Like Drax for example.

"Where is Peter?" Gamora asked. The others shrugged. But that didn't stop them from being worried.

A clap echoed through the room. It was creepy and a little spooky. "Bravo. You've made it this far." A female voice echoed. "I thought you wouldn't." The sound of heels made their way closer to them. There, stood Crimson Red with hood away from her face, revealing her red hair, eyes, and lips.

"Let Lotus go!" Rocket shouted pointing his gun towards. "Or I won't hesitate on shooting you!"

Crimson waved a dismissing hand. "Oh, that won't be necessary if you don't want anything to happen to the baby."

"Where is Lotus?" Drax asked, his voice full of venom.

Crimson ignored him, giving him an answer. She wouldn't tell him. The guardians had their weapons up, but did not try to make any movements, for Lotus' life was at stake. "It's a shame, really. That you came all this way to rescue this infant in vain. Too bad that it was her 'grandfather' who sold her." She walked a few steps forward.

"Hey! I already said I was sorry!" Yondu exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air.

"And that's why you are a bitch." Rocket complained.

"Where's Peter?" Gamora asked, pointing her sword towards her longtime rival, Crimson.

Crimson smirked, her eyes glowed a little bit. "Oh, you mean Star-Lord? Yes, yes. I had a little… 'Chat' with him before."

"Where. Is. Peter?" Gamora asked more dangerously.

Crimson smirked. She turned around a little bit. "Peter, darling! Someone wants to see you!"

In a few seconds, footsteps, long and heavy footsteps echoed through the vast room. Suddenly, Peter appeared behind Crimson with a serious look on his face. Rocket smirked. "Peter! About time! Now's your chance! Kick this bitch's ass!"

But Peter did not make any single movement. Instead, he just stood beside Crimson.

Crimson chuckled. "I think he can't hear you, vermin. He's under my control now."

Gamora took one careful step forward. "Peter?"

"Don't bother, green. He obeys my every single command. Like this." Crimson turned to Peter. "Peter. Kick your fellow raccoon."

Unexpectedly, Peter ran towards Rocket and kicked hard in the abdomen, sending him backward. The raccoon growled and shouted every single obscenity known to the galaxy while holding on to his stomach. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Groot quickly helped Rocket to get up.

Peter walked back to Crimson's side and stood there, unmoving. That's when Yondu noticed for the first time the strange metal collar around Peter's neck. He gasped, knowing what was going on. "You are mind-controlling him?"

Crimson snorted. "What a genius… Did you figure that by yourself? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because these dumbasses dragged me here to rescue the baby who happens to be my 'granddaughter'." He took a side-glance to the guardians, who were eyeing him suspiciously. "Not that I care…" He crossed his arms. "Why do you want Peter anyway? He's a good for nothing…"

"Well, he is a half-Terran who controlled an Infinity Stone. He has quite the power and Thanos can't let that just pass by."

The guardians had an expression of realization mixed with horror. It was Peter she was targeting all along?

"And Lotus inherited his power. Along with mine…"

Oh, yeah. Didn't see that coming… They WILL talk to Peter about this later.

Crimson took a few steps forward. "Well, too bad." She took off her cape and threw it away, revealing a full red long-sleeved catsuit complete with red killer heels. Her hands and eyes glowed in a fiery red. "She's with me now."

The guardians raised their weapons up again.

"Who's ready for round number one?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Nova!"

Nova Prime turned around and faced Dey. He was sweaty and his hair stood out in every direction. "Yes?"

"We received a message from the Ravagers. They request our enforcements."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.
> 
> Faceoff
> 
> Read.

"TAKE COVER!"

Crimson shoot red energy beams towards the guardians. The fight was long and painful for the guardians and Yondu. They were out of breath and almost out of time. Meanwhile, a mindless Peter Quill watched from the far corner. Gamora took a look at her lover once in a while during the fight. He had some strange metal collar around his neck. It was probably the thing that was controlling him. But that wasn't what creped out Gamora. It was his eyes. His usual brightness of happiness and joy was nowhere to be found. His eyes were dark and empty. Gamora never cried, but just the look of Peter and the mere thought that she might lose forever the only man that truly ever loved her could be gone made her do so while fighting. And Lotus. The poor little baby who she had come to love and care for as a daughter was thrown into this evil twisted game. If they lose this fight, Peter will never have free will again and Lotus will never see her father again. Or know him.

Gamora tried to punch Crimson straight in the face, but she was thrown back against a cold metal wall by one powerful red energy beam. She landed on the floor, her sword did as well. She was disorientated. The sounds of the fight were mere mumblings and echoes. The only thing she could hear clearly was her breathing. Slow breathing. Slow heartbeats. She could only think of two names. Peter and Lotus.

She only wanted to be the mother Lotus deserved and spend the rest of her life by Peter's side. Maybe have a baby of their own in a distant future. Have lots of adventures together. Just be able to love and be loved back. Was it too much to ask?

A blurry figure ran towards her. "Gamora!"

She took deep breaths, trying to make out who he was. "Gamora!"

The figure turned out to be Rocket. "Gamora!" He shook her shoulder. He was as beaten up as her. "We'll distract this red bitch! You go get IT! Now!"

"What about Peter?"

"We'll figure out a way to save the asshole but you must get the Thing and get her out of here now! Understood?"

She nodded and watched as Rocket went back to battle. Groot was currently throwing powerful punches at Crimson while she flew side to side in a red aura trying to avoid them. Gamora slowly got up and grabbed her sword, she made a mad dash towards an exit. The last thing she heard before leaving was Groot's fierce battle cry.

"I AM GROOT!"

OOO

She didn't know how, but she ended up following baby cries towards an isolated lab. She made her way through tables with glowing chemicals and other things she didn't want to know what they were. Finally, she reached a big transparent box with breathing holes in it and inside, Lotus was crying her eyes out. Gamora smiled and approached the box. The baby looked at the green-skinned woman and immediately stopped crying. She waved her pigtails in happiness.

"Mama!"

Gamora chuckled as a happy tear rolled down her face. "Oh, baby girl. You're right, I'm mama, and mama is getting you out of here."

Gamora looked around the box, searching for a way to get the baby out without breaking the glass she couldn't harm her. She saw a small glass door on top of the box. She reached for it and open it. She slowly grabbed the baby and pulled her out. Gamora hugged her tightly as Lotus snuggled on her neck. "Come on, baby girl. We are leaving and your uncles will save your daddy."

She turned around but stopped short, gasping in shock. A powerful hand grabbed her throat.

OOO

Crimson floated two feet in the air surrounded by a red aura and grabbed Rocket by the neck. The raccoon tried to fight her grip but he couldn't. He hated being weak. Especially against a bitch like this one. He was thrown away and landed on Groot's chest. The humanoid tree, who was leaning against a wall, had his arms and legs cut off and it will take a little while for him to grow them out again, but for now, he was at a great disadvantage. Drax was leaning by the tree's side, holding onto a broken arm. Yondu on the other hand, was still on the floor, rubbing his head. That will cause a big headache in the morning. His arrow was broken-scratch that- it was practically disintegrated by the crazy lady. Great. Now he'll have to get a new one. And he was stupid enough to not to bring a gun with him. He felt a cold hand grabbing the back of his shirt collar and pulling him in the air. He faced Crimson.

"You dare to betray me?" She asked.

Yondu rolled his eyes. "I never even worked for you in the first place. We just had a deal." He glared at her. "A deal I would have never made if I knew that the baby was, in fact, my 'granddaughter'."

Crimson growled and punched him in the face, throwing towards the wall as well. Yondu landed on Groot's other side.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"Sorry, buddy." Yondu said while rubbing his now black eye. "I don't understand ya'."

"ARG! He's asking if you are alright, dumbass!" Rocket said while slowly, and painfully, climbing up to Groot's shoulder. Rocket was pretty sure Crimson Red broke a few ribs and his tailbone because they hurt like hell.

Crimson approached them carefully. "Fools. You just came to tell me your last wishes? Pathetic."

The doors to the throne room opened and Peter walked into the room holding tight onto Gamora's shoulders. Gamora was currently holding onto a crying Lotus. Peter walked towards Crimson's direction and shoved Gamora into the guardians' pile. Gamora's back landed on Groot's chest and Lotus keep on sobbing.

Crimson looked at Gamora with hatred. "Give me the baby."

"No!"

Crimson glared even deeper at Gamora. She landed softly on the floor. She put her hand on her curvy hips. Well… she didn't exactly want the baby, she will just destroy her eventually, so… yeah, why not? Crimson turned her head towards Peter. "Peter, sweetie, you got the Orb?"

Peter mindlessly reached for his pocket and pulled out a metal orb. The Infinity Stone. The guardians gasped. Peter awaited orders.

Crimson smiled cruelly. "Destroy them. Especially that one." She pointed at Lotus.

Peter nodded and opened the Orb, taking out the glowing purple stone from the inside. The metal case was carelessly thrown to the floor. Parts of his body, including his eyes, turned a devious purple. Some parts distorted. A purple aura engulfed him and his body screamed power all over him. He hovered three feet above the ground.

Yondu and the guardians looked at Peter in fear. He looked so… so… evil. And Peter Quill was not like that.

"Peter! Stop! I know you can hear me!" Gamora shouted.

Peter took a step forward.

"Hey, asshole! If you want to kill your own daughter, you gotta go through me first!" Rocket shouted as well, but in reality, he was just as scared as a lost puppy.

Yondu shook under Peter's gaze. Never in his life, he thought this will be his end, in the hands of the very boy he raised and cared for. Peter looked so intimidating. And he was holding a freaking Infinity Stone! Yondu didn't really believe it when Kragling told him, but now he did. And he wished it wasn't true.

Groot looked at Peter, begging for mercy. He knew that deep inside this… this monster was his friend Peter. Therefore, he will not try to harm him. Drax felt defeated and he felt like he was the worst friend in the galaxy. He should have known this was a trap. But then again, he wasn't exactly the smartest.

Gamora looked at her lover. Her grip on Lotus tightened. This was it. This was the end of everything she loved.

Peter walked forward and half raised his right hand, pointing at the guardians, especially the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of this fic!
> 
> Just kidding.
> 
> Thank you all for your really supportive comments. I should update within a week's time/day or 2.
> 
> Until then, live your lives and don't take drugs!
> 
> Unless it's like paracetamol and stuff like that
> 
> Bye!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for your supportive comments!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Peter walked forward and half raised his right hand, pointing at the guardians, especially the baby. He will do just as his mistress wished. To kill this pathetic fools who have done her harm. He saw as this fools hugged each other one last time. Pathetic. Really pathetic.

"Dada!" The baby shouted.

Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was this infant inferior being referring to… him?

"Dada!" She threw her arms out, trying to reach him. Her pink eyes were full of happiness. True happiness. The green skinned woman tried to pull the baby back, but the baby refused. The baby wanted to get to him. She was actually… kind of cute. And she had those adorable pink eyes…

Peter lowered his hand and cooed his head in curiosity.

Crimson noticed this and growled furiously. "What are you doing? Kill them! Kill them all!"

Peter ignored Crimson and keep looking at the small baby. She was so beautiful, so… familiar…

Crimson growled even more in frustration. "I said-!" She was thrown back by a purple energy beam. She landed several feet away.

Peter lowered his hand. "Yeah, I know what the fuck you just said and you can be damn right I'm not going to do anything you tell me, bitch." He grabbed the mind control collar and threw it away, broken in half. He hold on to the Infinity Stone. This was not over yet.

Crimson got up. "But… but… How did you escaped the mind control!?" She yelled frustrated.

Peter crossed his arms and shrugged. "Let's just say that little piece of shit had a flaw." He smirked. "And you can thank Lotus for helping me find it." Peter turned his around and faced his friends. He smiled at them. The guardians were relieved that their asshole leader was back. Gamora smiled at him gently, grateful that her one true love was back. Peter turned his head back to Crimson.

Crimson breathed in and out, her body shaking in rage. She started to glow in a furious red and hovered three feet in the air. Her eyes glowed in a fiery red. "You will pay for this, Peter Quill…" She shot a powerful energy beam with both hands.

Peter shot one as well to stop it. And it did. Both beam collided with each other and exploded. He turned his head around. "Go! Get out of here, I'll stop her!" He yelled at his friends.

"But Peter-!" Gamora started.

"We are not leaving without you, you bastard!" Rocket yelled as he grabbed his ribcage in pain.

"I am Groot!"

"Friend Quill, you must come with us." Drax said as he grabbed his broken arm.

"Peter, I know that you have always been stupid, but this is ridiculous!" Yondu yelled.

"JUST GO! NOW! Protect Lotus for me, Ok?" And he flew away towards Crimson.

"We will…" Gamora whispered.

Groot, who had finally grown back his arms and legs, grabbed Rocket and Drax, except for Yondu, and made a quick dash towards the exit along with Gamora who was holding Lotus. Yondu followed behind shortly.

"We need back up." He said.

Gamora looked at him. "Who? The Ravagers? They won't stand a chance."

Yondu smirked as he remembered something.

_(Flashback)_

" _Listen Kraglin, if you see that everything goes out of control, contact the Nova Corps for backup and tell them what the fuck is going on, got it?"_

_Kraglin nodded._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Let's just say I kind of told my second in command to get the Nova Corps in case something went wrong."

OOO

Peter flew towards Crimson and shot a purple beam at her. She blocked it by crossing her arms and making a small red force field. She flew straight towards him and punched him straight in the face. He gladly returned the blow in the abdomen. Crimson kicked Peter in the face and then in the guts.

OOO

Gamora, Lotus, Groot, Yondu, Rocket and Drax returned to the Ravagers' spaceship on the Milano. They made their way to the navigation bay. Once there, Groot carefully put Rocket and Drax on the floor. Yondu approached Kraglin.

"You got the Nova Corps?"

"Yes, sir. They'll be here any minute."

"Good boy."

Kraglin took a look at Gamora… holding the baby that caused all this trouble. "Is that Peter's…?"

Gamora glared at him.

"Never mind."

The communicator started beeping loudly and Nova Prime appeared on the screen. "This better be true." She saw Gamora on the back holding Lotus. "Never mind, it's true. The troops are right outside your ship, waiting for battle."

"It's an honor to work along you again, Nova Prime." Yondu smirked. Was he… flirting with her?

Nova growled. "I can't say the same… But the fate of the galaxy is at stake again so I have no choice."

Rocket sighed. "So, what's the plan?"

"Unfortunately…There's none."

"WHAT!? What kind of intergalactic leader are you if you don't have a plan!?" Rocket yelled at Nova.

"She could have twelve percent of a plan." Drax commented.

"She doesn't even have a plan! Not even one percent!"

"All we can do is wait. I had send the ships before your distress call. I did not know of the battle between Crimson and Peter. The battle involves an Infinity Stone that could wipe out a whole planet. I don't want to risk anyone's lives. The troops will only be watching for your safety. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

The guardians felt defeated. Nova Prime was right. All they could do was watch their leader fight one of the most powerful villains the galaxy as ever seen.

OOO

Crimson grabbed Peter's shirt collar and slammed him on the floor, cracking it a bit. She did so a couple of more times and Peter's head keep hitting the ground. Finally, he grabbed her by the throat and slammed Crimson on the floor, he on top of her punching her perfectly pale face. She raised her leg and kicked him straight on the face. Seeing her opportunity, she slipped away from him and kicked him hard in the-

"AH! MY NUTS!" Peter yelled as he grabbed his said nuts and kneeled on the floor.

"You will pay for what you have done to me!" Crimson said as she got up and her arms glowed in an intense red energy.

"What? Getting you pregnant? I don't regret it one bit. I got Lotus! What I do regret is the mother…"

Crimson gave a loud battle scream as her hands made contact with the floor, making a large crack on it. Peter recovered himself and flew away from the floor before falling through the large cracks.

"Not loving you? You don't deserve to be loved, Gamora does!"

Crimson's eyes glowed in an intense red color and she threw a large energy ball towards Peter. Peter dodged. He wondered. Crimson was strong when calm and collected, but when she loosed her temper, she seemed to be weak when angered. She didn't have a target, she just wanted to slam and smash anything in her way. She was not focused. He smiled. This could be of his advantage.

"Gamora has a heart, she has feelings. SHE deserves to be loved. But YOU are just a heartless monster who was willing to sacrifice my daughter!"

She shot another energy ball. He dodged it again and the energy ball hit the far wall behind him, making a large hole that lead towards outer space. The air in the ship was sucked to the outside along with Crimson and Peter. They spun in circles until they finally came to a stop. In space. Peter gasped, but he was surprised that he was breathing.

"Impressive. The Infinity Stone you are holding allows you to breath outside the ship. Very impressive indeed." Crimson said. "Unfortunately for you, my powers allow me to breathe outside too. I just wonder what will happen if I take that little stone away from you."

Of course, Peter knew. He knew that he will stop breathing. Crimson flew towards him and tried to snatch the stone. This woman was crazy! He flew away but Crimson was hot in his heels. He flew pass the Ravagers ship and some Nova Corps but Crimson followed. If the Ravagers and the Nova Corps knew what was best, they better stay out of this fight. He shot a few beams towards the woman, but she gracefully dodged them.

She finally grabbed his foot. Peter panicked and started to shake his foot, an attempt to get rid of the maniac. "Let me go you psycho!" Crimson's grp on Peter's feet loosened and she finally let go.

She, in all her rage, threw a ginormous energy ball to Peter. Peter was send backwards. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But he had to be strong. He had to be strong for his daughter. For Gamora. For his friends. He replicated the energy ball and returned to Crimson.

It send the amount of damage to Crimson as it did to him. Crimson was disorientated. This was his chance.

Probably the last one.

OOO

They all watched the battle that took place several miles away from the ship. By Nova's orders, nobody could interfere for their own safety and of others. They had to watch helplessly from the ships. Gamora watched as the man she loved was getting beat up by some bitch. But he was kicking her ass.

"Finish her, Peter…" She whispered while her grip on Lotus tightened.

OOO

Peter punched her straight in the face. Crimson kicked him in the nuts. Again. He gasped in pain and punched her again. Damn, it hurt like hell. He kicked her right on the ribs. Crimson flew backwards in pain, she clutched her ribs. It felt like she was on fire. She glared at Peter.

"This. Is. Over." She raised her hands above her head and conjured energy. Her whole body glowed in a fiery red; it seemed like she was on fire. She pointed her hands towards Peter and shot an energy blast towards him. Peter tried to avoid it but the blast hit him straight on the chest. He screamed in pain as Crimson chuckled darkly.

Peter turned his head around and looked at the Ravager's ship. He couldn't see well, but he imagined his fellow guardians and Gamora and Lotus waiting for him on the Milano with a hot cup of chocolate and his Awesome Mix vol. 1 playing on the background. They will all fly the Milano away into the stars and watch Lotus play in all different kinds of planets. She will meet new people and Gamora and Drax will train her in combat. She will learn to take care of plants thanks to Groot and Rocket will teach her mechanics (Yeah, he knew…). She will 'probably' get to spend some time with Yondu under supervision. And Peter will gladly teach her the ways of planet Earth and how to ride the Milano. He will watch her grow and turn into a beautiful woman. He really wanted that to happen.

And it will.

He focused all the stone's energy to his hands and shot it. It hit Crimson and it send her flying backwards. The invisible force fields around her body were weakening. Peter growled as his body irradiated more energy than ever. He had to finish her. He extended his arms to his sides and a giant purple ball of energy surrounded him and Crimson. Crimson started to panic. She remembered. This was how Ronan was defeated. She couldn't accept defeat. She flew back and forth in desperation, searching for an exit. There was none. She turned around and the sight in front of her send shivers through her spine.

Peter flew above her with his arms still extended. He looked down at Crimson with hatred. Pure hatred, but also, he knew that this was for the best of the galaxy. For his daughter.

Crimson shivered while she looked up to him. "What… what are…are you doing!?"

"Finishing you up, so you can never hurt my little princess ever again! Or anyone else for that matter."

Crimson shivered even more. She was so screwed up. The man that hovered seven feet above her was holding one of the most powerful artifacts in the galaxy and he could wipe her out like dust. "Please… have mercy…"

Peter raised an eye brow. "Mercy? You dare to ask for mercy after you killed hundreds? After kidnapping MY daughter!? You know what? This. Is. Over."

"NO! PETER! PLEASE! LET ME LIVE! I HAVE SO MANY THINGS I WANT TO DO!"

"Too bad." He shrugged. "You should have thought of that when you messed up with my little girl."

"I DIDN'T MEANT TO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME! YOU ARE A GUARDIAN OF THE GALAXY! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO SAVE PEOPLE! PLEASE, SPARE ME!"

"Let me think… Um? How about…No?"

"PLEASE!"

"Sayonara, Crimson Bitch!"

"NO!" Crimson screamed.

Peter pointed his arms in Crimson's direction and shot all the energy he could muster. The last thing Crimson saw was a bright flash of light.

OOO

They all watched as a giant purple ball surrounded Peter and Crimson. Minutes later, the ball exploded and a white flash of light pushed the ships backwards for a little bit. Due to the unexpected movement of the Ravager's ship, many tried to hold on to something and many fell down by the impact. All except Gamora, holding tightly onto Lotus, protecting her from any harm.

Gamora slowly opened her eyes at the surprised gasping sounds and whispers of those around her. She saw everybody on the floor looking at her in disbelief. Or at Lotus for that matter. She gasped as she saw a weak looking but visible pink force field surrounding her and the baby. Lotus had her little hands raised in front of her and her eyes glowed pink. The baby slowly let her arms fall and the glow in her eyes disappeared. She turned her head towards Gamora, looking at her with tired eyes.

"Mama."

Gamora's jaw fell. Did the baby just… protected her with a force field?

OOO

The purple energy vanished and Crimson was nowhere in sight. Peter sighed in relief. It was over. It finally over. His little girl was safe. Everyone was safe once more. Now… he just had to write a report to Nova Prime. Then get some sleep.

Or maybe the other way around. He felt his eyelids getting heavy and suddenly, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little notice: I've decided to rap this story up and I should be uploading the final chapter either tomorrow and some point next week.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "26th chapter posted on the 26th...?"  
> "Just don't."  
> *mumbling*  
> "Don't mumble either. It's rude. Anyway, here's the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it!"  
> "If you need, there are more notes at the end. Get it, end."  
> *Silence apart from a cough.*  
> "You know cos it's the last chapter!?"  
> "Just stop. your embarasing yourself. Seriously!"  
> "Fine..."

"Crimson Red has failed me." Thanos commented while he sat comfortably on his throne.

Nebula rolled her eyes in boredom. "She was always so full of herself." She said as she cleaned her newly acquired gun. "It doesn't surprise me that she ended up being killed by a simple Terran."

" _Half_ -Terran, dear Nebula. A hybrid that can control the Infinity Stones."

"Whatever, dad…"

"You don't seem to understand. This half-human has a unique ability that has been passed down to his daughter." He growled. "I specifically told Crimson Red that I wanted them both _alive_. But she decided to go against my orders and mind control Peter Quill and order him to almost kill the baby just to fulfill her own vengeful desires. Unlike Loki, she had potential, but she was too consumed in her on wishes, like him. Look at where her disobedience got her."

"Squashed by the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Big deal..." Nebula sighed. "So, what you gonna do now, father?"

"All in its right time, Nebula. All in its right time. All we have to do now, is wait for the baby to grow and for Peter Quill to acquire more experience with this power."

OOO

Peter slowly opened his eyes to a bright white light. Was he… dying?

" _Clear!"_ A voice echoed through his head.

He took a step forward, but someone touched his shoulder. He turned around and saw someone he never thought he will see again.

"Mum?"

Meredith Quill smiled at him. "Yes, darling. It's me, mummy."

" _Clear!"_ The voice echoed again.

"Listen carefully, you don't have much time." She touched his cheek. "You must go back and be with your baby girl and with your friends. There's still too much for you to do. It's not your time yet."

"Will I see you again?" He felt a tear falling down his cheek.

"Someday. But not so soon. I love you, my little Star-Lord."

" _Clear!"_

Then, he was back to the living world.

OOO

His eyes opened a little bit and saw a blinding white light. Was he dying? Again?

Oh, fuck no. He had a life. He had to get back to Gamora and Lotus and pull that kitty cat prank on Rocket he always wanted to do. He had promised Groot he will plant a tree in a deserted planet… It was Groot's dream…

"He's waking up. Thank goodness…" Someone mumbled. It sounded like Gamora.

"Yeah, let him be up so I can break his ribs. Asshole… This jackass gave me quite the scare…" Definitely Rocket.

Peter took a small breath. His chest hurt like hell. It must be all those kicks and punches Crimson did to him. She did quite the number. He fully opened his eyes and saw Gamora, Rocket, Groot and Drax leaning over him. He looked at them one by one.

"Did… did I won?"

They slowly nodded. Peter saw that Gamora had a bandage around her forehead. Drax had a cast on his right arm and Rocket was holding on to his ribcage. He probably had his ribs broken. Groot… well, he was fine. He looked around. He seemed to be back at Nova Corps headquarters. And he was in a hospital room in a fucking hospital bed. "Where's Lotus?" He asked as he slowly sat down.

Gamora looked behind her. Peter looked behind her and saw that Yondu was sitting in a chair with Lotus on his lap. Playing peek-a-boo. They all stared in disbelief for a few more minutes before Yondu noticed them. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he got up and handed Lotus over to Peter.

"Don't judge me, ok? Not a word of this to anyone." He stuffed his hands on his pockets and looked around the room, trying to avoid the stares.

Peter smiled. "I won't make any promises." He turned his head towards Lotus. "I'm glad you are safe, baby girl."

"Dada!" Lotus shouted happily. Peter chuckled and planted a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. Lotus turned her head around and faced Yondu. "Pop! Pop!"

Yondu blushed in embarrassment. Peter and the guardians laughed. Yondu rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. Peter followed him with his gaze. "Hey, where are you going? She just called you Pop!"

Yondu pointed his middle finger at him. "Believe it or not, I got stuff to do." He looked back at the baby. "You might call once in a while too. You know, this whole… 'Pop' thing. See ya' later." And Yondu left.

Peter shook his head. He turned to face his teammates. He hugged Lotus, making sure this was not a dream and that she was safe with him. "What happened?"

Rocket cleared his throat. "Well, aside from kicking me on the chest, defeating Crimson Bitch and almost died… yeah, nothing much has happened."

"I blacked out after I defeated Crimson. Why did I blacked out? Where's the Orb?"

"Peter, calm down."

"I am Groot." Groot agreed with Gamora.

"The Orb is under Nova Corps' custody in a safe vault where no one knows where it is. You blacked out because of tiredness and you almost died because you accidentally let go of the Infinity Stone while you were in space. We took you back to Xandar to treat you. You scared us, Peter…"

Peter looked down. "Because I was about to die, or the fact that I almost killed you?"

Gamora's gaze saddened. "Peter, it is not your fault."

"Friend Gamora is right. You were under the spell of the red witch." Drax commented.

Peter shook his head. "That doesn't change the fact that I-"

"Oh for the love of…" Rocket growled. "You're a fucking hero, you asshole. Stop blaming yourself because it was not you who tried to kill us. It was scary, yeah, but all the blame goes down to you know who, so stop it."

Peter smiled. "Thanks guys."

"By the way…" Rocket continued. "Did you know that your daughter can make force fields?"

Peter's smile dropped. "What the f-"

The doors burst open and Nova Prime entered the room along Corpsman Dey. And she was holding a toddler boy of about two years. He had snowy white hair like Nova's and had dazzling blue eyes. Nova and Dey smiled down at Peter and the guardians.

"Congratulations. You just saved the galaxy and defeated Crimson Red."

"Correction: Crimson Bitch." Rocket commented.

Nova frowned. "Will you please speak properly, Mr. Raccoon? There are children in the room."

Peter turned to Rocket. "Yeah, man. Show some respect."

Rocket rolled his eyes. "Looks who's talking."

Peter just glared and turned back to Nova. "Who's that?" He asked, motioning at the toddler in Nova's arms.

Nova smiled. "If I remember correctly, I mentioned my grandson before. This is Polaris, my grandson. His name is the North Star's real name from Terra's orbit."

"Wait, your grandson was named after a star from Terra? Awesome!" Peter in his excitement. "But wait, isn't Polaris a girl's name?"

Nova frowned. "It's a unisex name. Anyway, that is not why I came here. I can here to thank you personally for defeating Crimson and saving everyone else." Her smile faded with her next words. "I was told you were mind controlled."

Peter looked down at his daughter's pigtails. He really didn't want to talk about that. Nova noticed his discomfort and decided to leave it there. "I'll be waiting for you in the conference room."

Nova turned to leave and Polaris looked over his grandmother's shoulder and saw a baby with pink eyes. The baby looked back at him and smiled. Polaris raised an eye brow at the baby. She was… strange. In a good way.

"By the way, Mr. Quill…" Nova half turned to face Peter one last time. She frowned. "Will you please tell Yondu Udonta to stop flirting with me?"

Now Peter was traumatized for life.

OOO

After being congratulated even more by more officials, getting some pats on the back and filling the report for Nova, Peter and the guardians finally took the Milano, surprisingly stuffed with supplies, and flew away into space. All they wanted to do was to goof around and get some well-deserved rest. After landing on another, but peaceful planet, they secured the ship and went to bed. All except Peter.

He put the sleeping little Lotus on her crib and planted a small kiss on her forehead. Later, he put on his pyjamas and sat on his bed, awaiting for sleep to take over him. But after an hour, sleep never came. He sighed as he got up and walked outside his room towards the deck. Once in there, he sat on the captain's chair and looked at the stars. Something Gamora did often and now he understood why. It was… comforting in some way. He took a deep breath and covered his face with his hands. It has been a LONG freaking week and he couldn't even get some sleep!

"Peter? Are you alright?"

Peter turned around and saw Gamora standing over the stairs in her PJs, a concerning look on her face. Peter started to sob uncontrollably. He hadn't even noticed he was sobbing! Hot tears started to wet his cheeks. He quickly dried them away and covered his face again, but the tears kept on coming. He really didn't want to show this weakness to anyone. Especially Gamora.

Gamora stood beside him and placed a caring hand on Peter's shoulder. "Peter, you must understand that-"

"That it was not my fault?" His voice cracked. "I almost killed you… I almost killed all of you… I almost killed Lotus…"

"But she's fine. We are ALL fine thanks to you, Peter. You saved the entire galaxy and defeated Crimson single handedly."

Peter looked at her, his eyes puffy and red.

"You are a hero. And not only to us, but to Lotus." She dried a fresh tear from Peter's face. "We love you, Peter. And we don't blame you. You didn't do anything except saving the galaxy. We are proud of you."

Peter hugged Gamora and buried his face in her stomach. "I love you… damn, I love you so much…" He sobbed.

"I love you too…"

None of them noticed Rocket watching them from the staircase. He was shirtless and his arm still grabbed his bandaged ribcage. He smiled fondly and nodded approvingly. Yep. Things will be fine.

OOO

Two months later…

"Happy birthday, baby girl!" Peter shouted as he took a picture of Lotus in front of her first birthday cake. She obviously didn't know what to do with it, so Gamora blew out the candle. The cake was adorned in white and pink shades. A few presents laid on the kitchen table, awaiting to be opened. Present time!

"Mine first!"

"No, mine!"

"Shut up!" Peter shouted. "Groot first. Why? Because he didn't really argued."

Rocket's ears switched backwards as he watched Groot approaching the now one year old girl with a pink party hat sitting on the floor with her favorite stuffed bunny beside her. Groot sat beside her with a small wooden box (he made it himself). Lotus watched as the giant tree opened the box since she couldn't do so. Groot took out of the box a small shovel for gardening. Lotus looked at it in amazement. Rocket and Drax chuckled at the 'lame' present. Gamora glared at them and hit them both on the head.

"It's a nice present. It's meant for a greater good."

Peter rolled his eyes at them. "Yeah. Show some respect."

Groot smiled proudly. Of course, he knew that a one year old couldn't start using a shovel, but hey, kids learn faster when they are younger!

Peter picked a present with a pink bow and red paper. He read out loud the name of the person. "Yondu? He send a gift? I never thought he will even remember Lotus' birthday. Oh well, let's see what he send."

Peter sat beside Lotus and opened the box. His eye twitched when he saw what it was inside.

"Peter? What's wrong?" Gamora asked.

Peter took out the gift and held it in the air. "I should tell Yondu that one year olds don't use guns. He's not doing a very good job as a granddad." He was holding a very polished silver gun with black lotus blossoms designs in each side. It had two shooting holes.

"Damn… That's one hell of a gun…" Rocket breathed out.

"She can't use guns! In fact, she's half the size of this gun!"

"I know. But you can teach her when she's older. For now, save that beauty for a while. It might even cost a fortune." Then the raccoon mumbled. "I want a gun like that for my birthday…"

"Or Yondu probably stole it…" Peter said as he grabbed a letter that came along with the gun. "Oh wait, it's not stolen." He read the letter out loud.

_Dear assholes,_

_I send this gun that I bought with MY money to little Lotus for her birthday. No, I didn't stole it. I know babies don't use guns but she should start learning from a young age if she's being raised by a bunch of imbeciles. Anyway, I even paid EXTRA to get some lotus blossoms designs on it to make it more appealing and more feminine to her. DON'T sell it or I'll hunt you down._

_Sincerely,_

_Yondu Udonta._

_PS: It's an element gun. Much like yours, Peter! Like father, like daughter, right?_

Peter rolled his eyes at the silly pun and put back the gun on the box. "That pretty much answers my doubts."

"Shit…"

"What's wrong, Drax?" Peter asked Drax.

Drax glared at the floor. "The bastard stole my idea of lotus blossoms designs."

Peter rolled his eyes again. "I think it was a little obvious, genius. With her name and all… Anyway, what did you get for Lotus?"

Drax smiled as he approached Peter and Lotus with a long rectangular black box. He opened the box and showed the gift to Peter. Peter's eye twitched again. "Really? Knives!? What's wrong with gifts today? Even Stan Lee send some comics a few weeks ago. I still don't know how he got our ship address."

Drax took out the two medium sized knives from the box. They were silver knives with black handles and lotus blossoms designs in the middle of the blade. "I got them from a Xandarian shop at a good price. They don't sell knives with lotus blossoms designs so I paid a little extra to get them on too. Still at a good price."

Peter face slapped. "They're great, but come on! It's a one year old we are talking about!"

Rocket stepped forward. "Then this is your lucky day, Peter! I got something any baby will like!"

"I never expected you of all people to give something a baby will like." Peter commented.

Rocket growled and opened the box. He took out a small stuffed raccoon doll, handed it over to Lotus and threw the box away. "There. It's done. Don't judge me, but I was out of money and this thing was on sale!"

"Rocket!" Lotus yelled as she hugged the stuffed raccoon doll, looking at her uncle.

Rocket felt himself smiling a little bit but quickly turn it into a growl. "Yeah, IT. Whatever…" So much for hiding his soft side…

"Next! Let's see what we got here… Oh! Nova Prime send something!" It was small white box with a pink bow and a happy birthday card. It was bunch of baby dresses and clothing. Finally, something normal aside from stuffed raccoons.

"My turn." Gamora walked forward and opened a blue box. Some pretty cute dolls that were age appropriate. _Great job, Gamora_!

"And the best goes last!" Peter took out a gold evolved small box with a green bow. He opened it and then… then…

"A Walkman!? You gave your baby a Walkman!? Fuck you, Quill!" Rocket shouted.

Peter glared at the raccoon. "Hey! I found them in an antiques shop in Xandar. They were on sale and look! The headphones are pink and it brought its own tape!" He said happily as he put on the headphones on Lotus little head.

Rocket face palmed. The Walkman played some old Michael Jackson songs but they were definitely way newer than Peter's music.

"Well, I guess that's it."

"I believe there is one more present left." Drax pointed at a lone present in the table's corner.

Peter raised an eye brow in curiosity as he reached for the last present it wasn't a box, the evolve felt like clothing. "That's strange. I don't remember anymore gifts…" He opened the black paper with now bow. He took a peek inside and his eyes widened. He screamed in shock as he let the gift fall carelessly on the floor.

"What's wrong!?" Gamora said as she stood up from her seat.

Peter breathed heavily, not looking away from the gift.

"Quill? You are scaring me…"

"I am Groot…"

Peter took a deep breath. "That bitch's still alive…"

"WHAT!? I don't believe you, asshole! Let me see!" Rocket approached the gift paper and picked it up. He opened and… a small piece of torn away red clothing was there. Rocket couldn't speak, and neither could his friends.

"But how…" Gamora started, but she didn't need to finish, for the same thought ran through everyone's mind.

After a death-like silent, Groot spoke up. "I am Groot." He stood up, a determinate look on his face.

"You're right, Friend Groot. We'll protect her." Drax stood up as well.

"Yeah, nobody is touching IT on my watch!"

"We'll protect her AND Peter. Both."

Peter smiled as he picked up Lotus from the floor. "Thanks guys…"

"So, we are setting course to find her?" Rocket asked.

"No." Peter answered. The team looked at him like if he was insane. "We won't spend our time looking for Crimson Red. She's probably too weak by now."

"And those who fail Thanos, won't ever have as much power as before." Gamora commented.

"So all we have to do is live our lives and IF Crimson does come around…" Peter smirked. "We'll kick her ass. Because we are the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Rocket yelled excitedly.

Peter smiled at his friends who were so willing to protect Lotus at any cost like he will do. Lotus snuggled at his neck and yawned. Peter smiled down at the one year old. They were more than friends. They were family. A family that included the most dangerous and the most feared jackasses of the galaxy. And that's why nobody messes with Peter's Little Girl… Of course, they must be completely out of their freaking minds to do so…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give you all readers a special thanks for supporting this story. I'll probably post a special short story just to fill the gap between this story and the sequel, Again, thank you everybody and I hope you get lots and lots of blessings!
> 
> -StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover


End file.
